


Stand By Me and I will Never leave you

by twilightwings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Intersex Noctis, Intersex Nyx, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mpreg, No beta reader, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	1. My Worship... Secret Love

Early in the morning with the rising sun shining through the barely closed curtain, a loud buzzing alarm went off, alerting the man in the bed. He groans from being disturbed from his deep sleep, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He yawns loudly as he stretches his somewhat aching body from his workout the day before.

"Man, I overdid it yesterday..." the man groaned in the dark as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed to sit there. He flinched suddenly when his cell phone started to ring erratically. Quickly, he picked up his cellphone and answered it, "Yeah. Gladiolus here."

He listens to the person on the other side of the phone call.

"Iggy. I’ll be in the throne room,” explained Gladiolus as he pushed himself up to his feet, listening silently as Ignis continues to talk. “Tell His Majesty I’ll be there shortly. I have to get ready first."

He set his cellphone down after the call ended, sighing when he looked toward his bed and saw that he must have had that wet dream again. His King, his Liege -- more and more frequently does he have these wet dreams about him. He knew he was harboring forbidden thoughts about his ruler, regardless of the respect and deep admiration he felt for his king.

“Fuck,” he growled angrily at himself when he quickly stripped his soiled bedding off his bed. “This is the third time this has happened!"

After he was finished with remaking his bed, he got into the shower to wash all the sweat from his body.

After he was finished with his shower, he began redressing himself. With the finishing touches of his council member's robes, he stared at his royal image in the mirror. Gods did he look strange wearing the same outfit as his father once did when he was still alive. “I wish I could wear my Kingsglaive uniform instead of wearing this,” he thought to himself.

He left his bed chambers and started walking toward the throne room, nodding his head towards the couple of maids and butlers who bowed towards him out of respect.

Rebuilding Insomnia, the Crown City, was no easy task. It was almost ten years until they got the capital of Lucis back. Even the King was getting his hands dirty to help rebuild their homeland from when Niflheim invaded them. The hordes of daemons had destroyed most of what was left after the Empire had ruined the city, so it was a bigger job than most had realized. 

Security was heightened after the appointment of their newly crowned King, several of his Glaives staying close to him in case of an unforeseen emergency. Gladiolus had also sworn to stay close to Noctis as the shield of the king.

However uncertain this new life was, Gladiolus smiled. 

He remembered some days past, when Noctis had offered food to those refugees who were on the waiting list for their homes to be rebuilt. He thinks back fondly to the memories of the young children surrounding Noctis for healthy foods or yummy sweets. He had to keep himself from laughing when one of the children decided to climb on Noctis’ back to sit on his shoulders.

Gladiolus was so deep in thoughts and memories that he didn’t notice Ignis waiting for him by the entrance to the throne room.

“Yo, Iggy,” Gladiolus greeted him with a casual wave.

Ignis turns his head toward Gladiolus despite having lost his eyesight. He had learned fairly quickly how to use his other senses over the years that he didn’t really need his walking cane anymore. But he was encouraged to keep it close by just in case. 

“My, you sure took your time to arrive!” He said as he gently tapped his walking cane on the floor.

“Sorry, had to take care of something important,” Gladiolus explained, the faintest of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Ah, well, be sure not to let it happen again, please. We're already late as it is,” chided Ignis.

“Yeah, yeah…"

“Gladio, are you listening to me?”

“Don't get your bowels in an uproar, Igs,” Gladiolus replied to keep Ignis from giving him a lecture. He had also heard Ignis giving Noctis lectures sometimes for acting seemingly careless. “I'm here, ain't I?”

“Barely,” replies Ignis calmly yet firmly

“Hey, sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately,” explained Gladiolus, the weight of his new duties fresh in his mind.

Ignis laid a soothing hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder. "Apologies. Perhaps I'm not being aware of just how much you've taken on since we've returned," he says. "From the extensive training of the new recruits to your added responsibilities as Shield to the King… it's no wonder you're frazzled so early in the morning."

Gladiolus stares into Ignis’ black sunglasses, fully knowing well why he wears them. He prefers to conceal the horrid scar on his face, the pale white of his unseeing eyes the reason Noctis is alive. But if it were Gladiolus' choice, Ignis' face should be worn proudly each day -- those scars were badges of honor.

Gladiolus won't go into further detail about his troubles, instead turning the conversation elsewhere. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

“The Head Hunter, Dave had requested an audience with His Majesty," explained Ignis, following sudden protocol.

“Say, how long's it been since we saw Dave?” Gladiolus asks as he rubs his chin in thought.

“It’s been almost 2 to 3 years since we took back Insomnia,” Ignis answered him as they started to head towards the throne room. “He is requesting help with some of the more difficult hunts. It's not easy to keep the road to home clear of any and all danger for the refugees."

“Especially coming from Lestallum,” Gladiolus adds. "Hard to believe it's been that long, huh?"

Ignis nods. "I believe His Majesty will offer any help he can. The hunters are like family."

“Sounds like they've got their hands full."

“That they do,” Ignis responds easily as they walked into the elevator that leads to the throne room. “There are still very few hunters, however. From what Dave told me, it seems they are trying to recruit new members to join their cause.”

“Hmmm,” hums Gladiolus

“By the way, Iris and Prompto are already in the throne room."

That caught Gladiolus' attention.

“I see…"

Gladiolus was surprised to hear that Noctis had appointed Iris and Prompto as council members. Though he had also heard they both took to their new positions with ease, having found their place at Noctis' side most natural.

He had usually seen Iris and Prompto following Noctis and Ignis around, helping out however they can. Iris had beamed at her brother, telling him the two of them found the most joy in joining Noctis on his visits to the soup kitchens, handing out bread and supplies to those in need.

“Still with me?” Ignis questions out of concern, the elevator ringing at the correct floor.

“Yeah, heh...” Gladiolus mutters nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He let his mind wander once more. “Guess I'm more out of touch than I realized."

Ignis chuckles. “It is alright, Gladio. We all have been very busy as of late!”

“You know, it’s been a long journey for us all, but in the end, it was all worth it,” Gladiolus said, leading Ignis out of the elevator.

“You've never been more right about that," Ignis agrees. "I feel blessed to have found a way to cook for His Majesty again.” 

“You still make those pastries that he loves so much?” Gladiolus asked, picturing the pure joy on Noctis' face whenever he has the pleasure of eating one.

“Yes, I bring them along with morning tea,” Ignis answers. "Though I can't say I blame him for wanting the stronger effect of coffee."

"So you're the reason he's so hyper in the afternoon," Gladiolus snickers, straightening his robe's collar. "And can't sleep at night."

“Only when I feel he needs a break from his Kingly duties!” Ignis tuts back.

Gladiolus' smile fades slowly. "Gods know he needs it. Those all-nighters can't be healthy. How many times have we found him asleep in his offices?"

“Far too many, I'm afraid,” answers Ignis bluntly. 

“Ignis, Gladiolus!” 

Both Ignis and Gladio turn around in the hall after someone had called out their names.

"Ah, marshal!" Ignis bows. 

“Marshal, hey!” Gladiolus waves.

Also dressed in his finest council robes, Cor nods his head at Gladiolus. He was summoned to take part in the meeting with the Head Hunter. “Morning, Ignis. Gladiolus." 

“How are you this fine morning, marshal?” Ignis asks.

“Doing well, thank you. We just found out very good news!” Cor said with a gentle smile. “Nyx and I are expecting!”

Ignis and Gladiolus’ eyes both widened after they heard Cor’s news. Vaguely, it was common knowledge between them just when Cor had discovered that his lover, Nyx Ulric was still alive. However, he was in a coma, having suffered greatly from his ordeal. They hadn't heard much more about the couple since Cor would go to the hospital and just wait days upon days until Nyx finally woke up.

With permission, the nurses had relayed witnessing the great Cor whispering to Nyx and sometimes offering to care for him. When they allowed him to bathe him, it was a touching scene to anyone who was watching. 

Cor’s patience had finally paid off one day when he was sleeping halfway on Nyx's bed. He had Nyx’s hand lying in his when he felt a squeeze, flinching in response. In shock he looked toward the smiling face of his beloved Nyx, and found he couldn’t keep his feelings bottled inside any longer.

“Congratulations, marshal!” Ignis exclaims with a genuine smile.

Cor nodded his head in gratitude, shaking both of their hands.

Gladiolus was in huge shock to discover that the heroic Glaive was a male breeder. He had heard rumors about certain males born with the ability to carry and even give birth to children. “It's great news, Cor. When is Nyx due?”

“Around winter, they told us,” Cor replies.

“Is he handling his new position as captain of the Kingsglaive quite well?" Asked Ignis.

“He’s doing fine! It's just where he wants to be."

“Nothing too stressful for him, I hope?”

“He seems to be handling it quite well. His courageous rallying of all the former glaives is quite an amazing thing to watch!” He pulls out an envelope, the contents of an ultrasound picture inside. "I have the image of a strong soldier soon to enter the world right here," he said proudly, apologizing beforehand to Ignis.

Gladiolus gently took the ultrasound photo and smiled. The doctor had to draw a circle where a semi-small blob sat inside of Nyx. "It's hard to believe that you’re going to be a father soon!" Gladiolus laughs. "Imagine -- Cor the Immortal raising a tiny babe of his own."

The aging man chuckles along. “To be honest, I never thought I'd settle down and start a family with someone."

“Well, it's been my experience that life never goes the way you expect it to,” Ignis says. “And your courtship is a prime example of that.” 

"Er, right," Cor laughs awkwardly as he remembers when Nyx had given him what for for that awful proposal. A fair size shiner was more than enough to teach Cor his place. “I had a hard time trying to tell him how I felt about him!”

“Glad it worked out for you guys," Gladiolus says, clapping the marshal on the back.

He knew it wasn't proper for the two men to live together at Cor's place, but given their circumstances, it was right for them. They seemed meant for each other, sharing this new life seemingly as one person.

Gladiolus suddenly flinched when Ignis spoke once more.

“Ah, forgive the interruption, marshal. As you know, we all have a very important meeting to attend!” Explains Ignis calmly and yet very firmly. “Know that we are happy for the both of you, and we wish you the very best,” he added, urging Gladiolus down the hall.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Cor replies. "Now, shall we be off?"

Ignis nods his head and gestures for them to follow him into the audience chamber.

As soon as Gladiolus enters the chamber after Cor and Ignis, his breath catches. He stares calmly at the kingly beauty upon the throne, waiting for the meeting with the Head Hunter to finally begin.


	2. The Meeting with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis find out the issue with the hunter, he also found out that Cor and Nyx are in expecting their first child.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Cor took their places at their designated spots. As they sat before the king, Noctis regarded them each with a smile and a nod. Gladiolus's heart raced at the sight, especially when Noctis' gaze lingered longer on him.

Gladiolus looked toward his younger sister and returned the sweet smile she gave him. He also greeted Prompto, who had a huge smile on his face, seemingly lost in his daydreams. The shield assumed it probably had something to do with Cindy.

Maybe she had finally accepted his marriage proposal.

“Now that everyone is here, let us begin with the meeting!” He said calmly as he made a gesture with his left hand, signalling to the guards by the doors.

The doors are opened, and entering the throne room for perhaps the very first time is none other than Dave Auburnbrie, the Head Hunter.

“Welcome to the Citadel, Master David!” Noctis said with a kind smile.

“Thank you fer givin' me yer time on this urgent request, Yer Majesty!” Dave replied, bowing in respect toward Noctis. “Before we git started, I just wanted to express my gratitude -- that is, me and my partners -- for you havin' allowed us to discuss our situation for the good of all Lucis.” No one could guess how nervous he is to be in the presence of the king. He's always so cool-headed. “When we heard word that you broke down the walls surrounding the Crown City to provide us with what help you can offer, we celebrated like never before."

Noctis is touched at Dave’s words. He can feel confident knowing he must be doing a good job as King. “Thank you for your kind words, Master Dave! Your words have filled my heart with joy, and encourage me to continue with my promises!” He added as he placed his left hand over his heart. “I want the people of Lucis to feel they belong, to feel they have come home. I plan to do so much more for my people!”

Dave smiled at Noctis’ words. “I am deeply honored, Yer Majesty!” Clearing his throat, he remembered the reason he came here. “Now, as we discussed in the letters, you said you were willing to offer some of yer soldiers to lend us aid fer the refugees?”

“Yes, of course! I want my people to come home in one piece. Use as many of my men as you need.”

"We could sure put 'em to good use…" Dave bows once more in gratitude as he tries to make himself more professional in front of Noctis and the council.

“Please, Master David, be comfortable! This is your home, too.” Noctis tells him, his tone soft yet authoritative. “Speak to me as if I were just one of your old hunter friends."

Just then David relaxed at the king's words, however, he still felt uncomfortable talking to Noctis as if he wasn’t a king. But he did what Noctis had asked of him, never feeling this kind of warmness from the king of Lucis before. “Of course, Yer Majesty.”

The king's smile remained like the afternoon sun, bright and steady, never waning.

“I'm sure you remember my letter. I requested fer aid with them vermin on the roads between here and Cleigne?"

“Yes, I am aware of it,” Noctis answered.

“Ain't much we can do with how little warriors we have,” Dave explains with a worried expression. "We've already had too many run-ins with the wrong species -- six injured, two dead in one group."

This news is new to Noctis, and it's breaking his heart. With the Light returned, it shouldn't be this way. “Because this is a dire situation, I’ll allow the use of my mightiest warriors!” He tries to keep himself from crying. “My Glaives have been highly and rigorously trained for such situations. Please, they shall be your best asset!”

David sighed in relief, thanking the king. With the Glaives and the hunters working together for the same cause, the refugees should surely be safe until they make it home. The Glaives are mighty, indeed; Dave is aware that they can use the same powers and magic as their sovereign. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Bear with me a moment,” Noctis says. "The leader of the Glaives is on standby."

“Ah, I git to meet the big boss," Dave scoffs, turning toward the doors.

Noctis made a gesture with his left hand to the guards by the doors. The Kingsglaive captain was being summoned by his king. As he enters, he bows to Noctis like he's done it a million times before.

"Captain Ulric," Noctis states calmly.

Dave looks toward Nyx and nods.

Nyx kneels then in respect to Noctis, “Your Majesty!” He crosses his right arm over his chest and bows his head.

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice, captain!” Noctis says as he smiles down at Nyx.

“I am honored," answered Nyx.

“Have you gathered any volunteers?” Asked Noctis hopefully.

“Yes, Your Majesty, about 11 Glaives have volunteered their time to help out the hunters,” Nyx said, standing back up. “They are awaiting their orders in the courtyard.”

“Excellent." Noctis appeared to be very pleased as he looked toward Dave. “Dave, may I introduce Captain Nyx Ulric. He is the man with whom you corresponded about your request?"

Nyx looked toward Dave and offered his hand out to him. "An honor, sir. The hunters' celebrated feats are well-known among us."

Dave took a hold of Nyx’s hand and gently shook it in a firm handshake. “Pleasure's all mine, captain. Can't tell ya what it means to receive your help."

"It won't be easy, that's for sure. And you're certain your men can handle it?"

Noctis becomes lost in his own thoughts as the two men converse. He's been doing this off and on the entire morning, and now it's giving him a headache.

“Captain Ulric," he spoke aloud, gaining Nyx's attention immediately. "Will you be joining your Glaives during this aid?”

Nyx flinched and then he looked toward Cor, who had a worried expression on his face. “To be honest, Your Majesty... as much as I want to, I'm afraid I'll have to monitor everything from here.”

“May I ask why, captain?” asked Noctis, being more curious than he should be.

“My doctor insisted I sit this one out,” explained Nyx.

“Are you not well, Nyx?” Asked Noctis, very concerned.

“I am well, Majesty. However, if you find being pregnant a new form of illness then this is the first," Nyx replied as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

“Pregnant?” Questions Noctis when he finally realized what Nyx had meant. “Captain Ulric, are you with child?”

“My first trimester." Nyx gently placed his left hand on his still flat stomach. “I was told to be careful and to avoid too much strenuous activity."

“I see… then of course you should remain here," replies Noctis with a smile on his face.

“Thank you, Your Majesty," Nyx said, bowing more out of relief than respect.

“Please, do take care of yourself, Nyx. But if you do find yourself overworked, please let me know and I'll arrange for someone to oversee your duties until the baby arrives."

“I highly appreciate the concern, Your Majesty, but I can continue right up until I deliver!” Nyx continues.

“Good, I'm… glad to hear it,” Noctis says, growing red in the cheeks.

Nyx is watching his king very closely. “You seem worried, Your Majesty.”

Noctis stares, his anxious thoughts showing through the expression on his aged face. “You're right. I am worried for you and your child’s well-being!” He explained as he looked toward Cor as well. “I’m sure the father worries both day and night."

Cor and Nyx both flinch at the same time.

Nyx had heard rumors from some of the dark corners of the Crownsguard quarters. Some of the older council members are heaping pressure upon the King to produce an heir to the throne. The king had argued that when he was ready, he would find a suitable way to satisfy their need for a new heir. 

But he still had so much to do before then...

Dave is quietly watching from where he is standing, not sure if he should say anything just yet.

“I want to assure you all that I am fine," Noctis had said with a pound of pretension.“A king's work is never done."

“I'm sure you must have much on your shoulders, my king," Nyx replies, eyebrows arched. The room grows quiet.

“Well, if everything is in order and everyone understands their roles, I believe this meeting has come to a close," Noctis suggests, gesturing them all to rise. "Master Dave, Captain Ulric will show you to the Glaives out in the courtyard. Captain?"

“I understand, Your Majesty,” replies Nyx as he bowed toward Noctis for the final time before motioning to Dave to follow him to the courtyard outside. “Right this way, Master Dave!”

Dave nods his head and follows Nyx to the Courtyard.

“The meeting is adjourned...” Noctis sighed.

The council members each bowed in reverence to the king before they arose to leave the audience chamber. Cor shot Noctis a knowing look as he walked toward the exit, having felt the same pressure his own king does when Nyx conceived.

Gladiolus watched expectantly as Ignis walked up to Noctis and stood next to him for a chat. Gladiolus's expression soured upon witnessing his king rub the bridge of his nose and scrunch up his face -- a telltale sign of lack of sleep and stress. Lots of stress.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, for once having used his old nickname.

“Fine. Just tired." He threw his stock answer out into the air as he stood up from the throne. "I'll be in my office if you need me," he says, watching Gladiolus for a moment. "Lots of paperwork ahead of me tonight…"

Gladiolus knew the chamberlain wasn't buying Noctis' nonchalance, but even if he was pretending to, Ignis would never show otherwise. “Shall I bring up some refreshment, Your Majesty? Some tea, perhaps?” asked Ignis

“That's fine,” Noctis replied with absolutely no emotion as he left the audience chamber to head toward his private office.

Gladiolus meandered toward Ignis, not wanting to seem eager. He noticed Prompto and Iris following his lead. “Something wrong with Noct?” He asked.

“It's been asked before,” Ignis says with a heavy sigh. "Two council members approached him this morning, before he even made it out to breakfast!"

“The same question again?” asked Iris, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder. She looked very elegant in her dark council attire.

“Would they ask anything else?”

“Why can't they just leave him alone? He said he'd figure it out when he was ready,” Prompto interjected.

“Wait… what's going on? What are they asking him?” A confused Gladiolus asked.

Iris spoke up on behalf of the others. “The older council members are getting impatient about an heir. They keep pestering Noct about when he’s finally going to have a baby." 

Gladiolus crossed his arms. “And this is important because…? He's still alive, isn't he?"

“They feel since Noct is not as young as he used to be, he's running out of time," Ignis said.

“Bullshit,” Gladiolus growled angrily at the thought.

“I cannot help but agree. However, it seems it may be necessary for Noctis to conceive of an heir to rule for the next generation. He won't be around forever… I'll see you three soon." Ignis adds, leaving them for yet another appointment.

Gladiolus is obviously pissed about the whole situation, but he can't say it's not a bad idea. Now he's planning to go see Noct after he’s done with his errands. “I still think that’s bull, whatever the reasoning.”

“Gladdy, it's okay,” Iris says as she feels she needs to calm her older brother down before he does something stupid. "Just because they keep asking doesn't mean Noct is gonna do something crazy."

“Yeah, I know. I just can't help…" He rubs over his face. "I'm fine, sis, don't worry."

“If you're sure…"

“You sure, Gladio?” asked Prompto, worried, too. "It's not like you to let something go so easily -- especially when it comes to Noct."

“I'm fine!" Gladiolus shouted, unaware how hot he was getting under the collar. "Fine."

The two younger council members bid Gladiolus farewell, somewhat satisfied with his answers. Though they both know better than to question Gladiolus further when he's this angry. And now the shield is left alone with his thoughts.

He wished he could help Noctis somehow. In his contemplation; however, he is unaware that what he shall do later will help Noctis more than they will ever realize.

Gladiolus quietly left the room to train the new recruits of the Crownsguard who are now waiting for him. He heads straight to the training grounds, a full day of instructing new recruits ahead of him.

It was almost nightfall when an older Glaive came to tell Gladiolus he had been summoned by the King.

“Lord Gladiolus!” Called the older Glaive.

“Yeah…?” Gladiolus replies as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“My lord, you have been summoned by the king! He wishes to see you in his office!"

“Much obliged, soldier,” Gladiolus answered as he left the training yard.

It was time to see Noctis.

But first, a shower.


	3. It's just begun part 1

Gladiolus was standing in front of Noctis’ personal office. One of the crown guards had personally said that the king had summoned him, before he went there he returned to his chambers before hand to shower and change.

“Here I go.” sighed Gladiolus as he knocked on the office’s door, when he heard a quiet ‘enter’ from the otherside. He entered the office, when he noticed that Noctis wasn’t at his desk but was sitting on his love seat couch with a drink in his right hand. Gladiolus figure he must have been drinking his private stash. A very smooth whiskey. “Sup,” He called out, getting Noctis’ attention.

“Hey, big guy!” answered Noctis as he waves with his free hand.

“May I get a drink as well?” asked Gladiolus.

“Sure, go ahead and help yourself,” answered Noctis, before he took a swig of his drink.

Gladiolus smiled at Noctis, and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink. 

“So I can’t believe that Cor is going to be a father!” he explained, as he was trying to make small talk with Noctis.

“Yeah!” agreed Noctis

“Who would have thought Cor the Immortal?” 

“I’m happy for them,” answered Noctis happily and yet he is sad at the same time.

Gladiolus watched Noctis. He knew that Noctis was depressed about something so he had to ask. “Are you sure you're ok Noct?” he asked out of concern.

“Yes!” answered Noctis.

“Because it seems to me you’re not,” explained Gladiolus, giving Noctis the infamous stare to get him to talk.

“I can never hide anything from you can I?” asked Noctis.

“Nope!” smirk Gladiolus, “I’m not the shield of the King for nothing. I have to make sure to protect you mentally and physically. I take pride in it!”

Noctis laughed. “I remember if I’m not thinking or acting right away, you do the acting and thinking for me.” 

“You damn right I do!” answer Gladiolus proudly.

“I’m grateful for that, Gladio!” answered Noctis as he smiled toward his shield and close friends.

“So what wrong Noct?” asked Gladiolus. He had, however, already known the answer to what was bothering Noctis lately.

“I feel you already know that answer to that question do you?” Noctis question as he placed the now empty drinking glass on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch’s cushions and motioned for Gladiolus to sit on one of the armchairs. “Sit, Gladdy relax a bit.” 

Gladiolus nodded his head and walked toward the armchair that was closest to him and sat down on it, “Yeah I knew about it Ignis told me!” he exclaimed calmly, however he’s slightly upset. “To think they had the right to gang up on their King like that.”

“Their heart is in the right place,” answered Noctis as he defended the two older Council members. “They are right; I should consider it,” he claimed calmly. “Getting pregnant and having a child, that is.”

“Damn, you put a lot of thought into this right?” asked Gladiolus.

“Yeah, I did,” replied Noctis as he got up to fix himself another drink, “I mean Cor and Nyx are starting a family, Prompto and Cindy are getting married now, and then there is your sister who is dating and planning to marry her childhood sweetheart!” He explained more as he sat back down after he made himself another drink. “I guess I don’t want to feel left out...”

“I see,” answered Gladiolus as he looked at his drink in his hand. “So what are you planning to do?” he questioned Noctis as he took a sip from his cup. “Are you planning to get married to someone?”

“No, maybe I’ll get a donor instead!” joked Noctis, as he laughed out loud.

“Well If I just want someone to donate, I volunteer!” joked Gladiolus as he laughed too. He looked back up at Noctis and his eyes widened. He could tell that Nocits was actually considering it, “Forgot it! I can’t believe I just--” before he could finish what he wanted to say, however, Noctis interrupted him.

“Sure I like that idea!” exclaimed Noctis as he stared into Gladiolus’ eyes.

“Noct I’m just joking!” Gladiolus responded as he realized his mistake. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He suddenly heard Noctis shift. He thought Noctis was adjusting himself on the couch. He was wrong. He flinched when he felt something on his shoulder. When he looked up Noctis was standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. “Noct?”

“I accept that plan Gladdy, so don’t turn me away.” begged Noctis.

“Noct I can’t!” proclaimed Gladiolus.

“Stop lying to me Gladdy, I know you have feelings for me!” Noctis pleaded, still looking into Gladiolus’ eyes. “I’ve seen the way you look at me!”

Gladiolus couldn’t believe, Noctis had figured out that he was in love with him. He flinched again when he felt something heavy on his lap. He finally noticed that Noctis was now straddling his lap. “What are doing Noct?” he demanded. very startled.

“It’s fine! I want to have no one’s child but yours!” He resolved as he started to unbutton Gladiolus’ shirt, revealing Gladiolus’ chest and neck. Noctis leaned down and started to kiss Gladiolus’ neck in an attempt to get something out of him.

Gladiolus groaned at the feeling and it took almost all of his strength not to push Noctis on the floor, to ravage him and have his way with him as well. “Gods, Noct please don’t do this or else I won’t be able to control myself!” he begged.

“Then don’t hold back!” answered Noctis as he went back to attack Gladiolus’ neck.

Gladiolus couldn’t take it anymore. Despite that, he wanted to move to another location and he decided Noctis’ chamber was a better place. No one could disturb them by walking into the office. “Noct let’s go to your chamber it’s safer and better; no one could discover us!” he explained and sighed in relief when Noctis agreed with him.

“Sure!” Noctis slid off Gladiolus’ lap and offered his hand for Gladiolus to take.

Gladiolus accepted Noctis’ hand andgot to his feet, he watched as Noctis lead him through another door and easy access into Noctis’ bed chamber. 

Once they were both is Noctis’s bedroom he released Gladiolus’s hand, he walked to the main bedroom’s door and he locked it. He also went to the other doors they both just enter and close it and locked it as well, Gladiolus watch as Noctis took off his kingly raiment jacket and ornaments leaving just his shirt which is now unbutton, revealing parts of his chest.

Gladiolus glups at the site of Noctis’ chest, “god he’s beautiful!” he thought to himself as he stared at Noctis.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer!” answer Noctis suddenly as he smirks at Gladiolus who actually notices that he had his mouth open and he was drooling a bit.

Gladiolus quickly wiped the drool from his mouth, “Maybe I should take a picture of you!”

Noctis smiled at Gladiolus. He walked toward Gladiolus and gently took his hand and led him to the bed, he turned around and gently pushed Gladiolus on to the bed and straggle him once more. “Do you love me Gladio?” he asked 

“Yes!” answer Gladiolus as he entwined his fingers with Noctis’ fingers. “How can I not fall in love with you!” As he pulls Noctis down where Noctis is laying somewhat on his chest. “I fell in love with you on how your strong, kind, gentle, and you put others needs before your own!”

Noctis stood back up and started to undress himself, he decides to give Gladiolus a show by doing a tease show. After he was done he stood in front of gladiolus in his nude, he carefully climbed back onto the bed. He started to unbucket Gladiolus’ belt, of course Gladiolus did help him with his pants. When Noctis is done with Gladiolus help he leans back slightly to studying a very nude Gladiolus features, his form is amazing.

Noctis can tell on gladiolus’ physique year of training his body got to this point to be his shield, Noctis gently moves his hands to roam over Gladiolus’ chest and abs. He smirks when he heard Gladiolus moan in pure bliss, he could tell that Gladiolus is enjoying the wandering hands on his firm muscles. To Noctis, Gladiolus is a perfected man to be the father of his child Gladiolus had taken care of himself over the years. He’s very strong and healthy, “I can imagine it a child that is a perfect mix of you and I!” he explained as he leans back to kiss Gladiolus’ lips. He almost flinched when he felt Gladiolus’ hand on the back of his head keeping him in place.

Gladiolus moan into Noctis’ lip his hand wandered down to Noctis’ butt and he squeezed it hard which caused Noctis to gasp in pleasure.

When Noctis is finished with the kiss he stared lovingly into Gladiolus’ eyes, “I’m ready if you are Gladio!” he explained calmly.

“I’m ready!” answer Gladiolus as he suddenly flip them over where now Noctis is laying on his back with Gladiolus hovering over him, “I can’t wait to see you become heavily pregnant with my child!” he claimed

“Then get started Gladio!” answer Noctis who is very impatient now.

Gladiolus smiled sweetly down at Noctis, he positioned himself in front of Noctis’ entrance and with a quick motion he entered Noctis.

Noctis gasp at the sudden pressure forming down at his lower body, it almost causes him to tear up a bit.

When Gladiolus had received Noctis’ word telling him he is ready, Gladiolus started to move his hip gently thrusting into Noctis.

Noctis started to moan into pleasure he’s also digging his finger’s nails into Gladiolus’ back, “Oh by….the gods!” he moans as he lifts his hip to give Gladiolus better access.

“God Noct, you're so beautiful!” claimed Gladiolus as he quickens his movements. He lower down and took Noctis’ lips and started kissing him.

They both moan against each other's lips.

Noctis wrapped his legs around Gladiolus’ hip also pushing him deeper into himself, he really wants to make sure he does want to get pregnant. It has to work. 

Both lover are deep in having sex, now Noctis is riding Gladiolus, they are both now very sweaty.

To Gladiolus it was like a dream that came true, he had both his hand on Noctis’ waist he watched as Noctis bounced on him. However, Gladiolus wanted to take control so he quickly flipped them over once more but I made sure that they are still connected with each other. It kind of startled Noctis when he did it, “Sorry Noct!” he claimed as he readjust himself again. “But I want to take control again I hope you understand!”

“It’s fine!” answer Noctis as he wrapped his legs around Gladiolus’ waist again. “I wasn’t expecting it!”

Gladiolus Smile down at Noctis and continued again, he moans in pleasure when he felt snake with arms around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. He moan against Noctis’ mouth, “Mmmmmm.” he hums

Noctis went deep down that what they are doing is forbidden, however, he doesn’t care I would go lengths to protect his lover and the father of his future child. He’ll move heaven and earth for their well being and he suddenly said the Magic words, “Gladiolus I love you!” he whispers into Gladiolus’ ear after they get done kissing each other.

That all the push he needs when you heard that sweet words from Noctis’ mouth, he releases himself inside of Noctis’ empty womb. He collapses right on top of Noctis’ tired form, he moves his head to nuzzle the side of his lover head and gently place a kiss to the side of the Noctis’ head.

“That was amazing!” answer a very tired Noctis as he draped his left arm across Gladiolus and he gently started to caress Gladio’s hair with gentle fingers. He heard Gladiolus hums in agreement, “I’m going to be sore for weeks maybe!” Noctis finally realizes that Gladiolus is still inside of him, “Gladio you're still in me.” he replies as he laughs.

“I am!” answer 

“Yeah!” answer Noctis

“Hold on baby I’ll remove myself from you!” explained Gladiolus, however, before he could Noctis stop.

“Wait leave it there for a while!” explained Noctis as he quickly wrapped his legs around Gladiolus legs to keep him still, “It will better my chances of getting pregnant!” he explained calmly

“I see!” answer Gladiolus as he just fix himself back on top Noctis. “You know I feel more connected to you now, not literally but mentally!” he explained as he looks to Noctis’ face stares into his eyes. 

“I feel the same way Gladiolus!” answer Noctis as he once again started to caress Gladiolus’ hair, “So stay with me tonight?” he asks in hope that Gladiolus agrees with him.

“Sure!” answer Gladiolus as he leans down to give Noctis a kiss not before he replies on how he feels for his lover, “Noct I love you!” he claimed

Noctis smiles and pulls Gladiolus’s head down to kiss him. He then yawned very loudly, “Oh Sorry I guess I’m worn out from daily activity!” he explains as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

“I am too Noctis!” answer Gladiolus as he gently moves them to their sides, he had his arms up where Noctis is laying on the firm muscles. Without Noctis notice he gently pulls out his lover, “Sleep baby I’ll be here when you wake up!” he answer as he caresses Noctis’ hair.

“O...k!” yawn Noctis as he sleeps.

Gladiolus watched Noctis before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with writing about sex ^//////^


	4. It's just begun part 2

The next morning Gladiolus woke up when someone is petting his hair gently, he smiles at the feeling. “If this a dream please, don’t wake me from it?” He asked sleepy 

“It’s not Gladdy.” replies Noctis calmly as he gently moves a piece of hair out of the way from Gladiolus’ face. “It’s not a dream babe!”

“Morning baby.” Replies Gladiolus as he rubs his eyes from the sleep.

“Morning.” Replies Noctis has he sit up the stretch his aching muscles. “Don’t worry I gave an order for no one to disturb me in my chamber,” he explained with a knowing smile. “So wanted to join me in the showers big guy?” he asked as he patted Gladiolus on his leg.

“Sure!” answer Gladiolus as he sits up as well, “I want to make love to you in the shower.” which causes Noctis to turn slightly red, to finish his point he slaps Noctis’ ass really hard.

“Ah!” yelps Noctis as he jerks up slightly after Gladiolus had slapped his butt. “Gladio, That fucking hurt.”

“Sorry Noct couldn’t help myself!” Explain Gladiolus as he smirked slightly.

“Ass.” Muttered Noctis under his breath as he pulled off the cover and slid to the edge of the bed, he sat there stretching his arms once more.

“Hey, I’m your ass!” Answered Gladiolus with a cheeky grin on his face.

Noctis laughs at this, “That true!” he agrees with Gladiolus

“So, Baby how about that shower?” question Gladiolus as he raised his brows seductly at Noctis, he gently snake an arm around Noctis’ belly so he can pull Noctis closer to him. Once he was done he started to nuzzle his nose against the back of his lover’s neck, “I’m ready if, you are baby?”

“I’m ready!” Answer Noctis excitedly as he almost moaned from Gladiolus affection, he slid off the bed and stood up. He then turned around to look at gladiolus. He offered his hand to him, “let’s go.” He suggested 

Gladiolus gently took Noctis’ hand as he too slid off the bed, he allowed Noctis to lead him into his personal bathroom.

After when Noctis turned on the lights, gladiolus saw all the love bites and hickeys. On his lover’s shoulders and parts of his neck, he then looks toward the mirror and he notices that his back looks like he had just battled with a coeurl and lost. However, to him this is a badge of honor that he’ll proudly wear.

Noctis leads Gladiolus to a huge bathtub, it can fit maybe about 5 or 6 people in there. “Instead of a shower how about a bath.” He suggested as he winked at Gladiolus.

“Sure!” Answer Gladiolus, however, he noticed that Noctis isn’t making any movement. “Noct, what wrong?” He asked

“I want you to get in first so I can lay on your chest,” Noctis as he blushes, also turn around to turn on the water for them to bathe in. He checked the temperature of the water, to find it’s in his liking. “Please get in Gladio.” He commented as he turned back to face Gladiolus once more.

Gladiolus smiled at Noctis and moved to get into the tub. He sat down and also spread his legs to make room for Noctis.

He smiles when Noctis got into the tub and lay against his chest, he hums in approval. “This is nice Noct.” 

“It sure is.” Agreed Noctis as he lay his head back against Gladiolus’ muscular chest.

It took actually an hour for them to get clean, because they started to make love again.

They were both in the process of getting dressed, when Gladiolus suddenly heard a groan from Noctis.

“Baby what's wrong?” Asked Gladiolus calmly and worriedly.

“Nothing wrong, big guy.” Explain Noctis as he looked over his right shoulder to look at his lover, “just got a text from Ignis about a meeting with the press!” He explained more.

“Oh.”

“Nothing, bad so don’t worry about it.” Claimed Noctis 

“Do you want me to come?” Asked Gladiolus 

“Yes I would love for my shield to stand behind me during the conference meeting with the press!” explained Noctis as he smile at his lover

“Ok.” Replies Gladiolus as he smiled back at the lover.

Noctis finishes dressing in his kingly raiment, he made sure the cape he’s wearing is evening.

“By the Astral, You are so beautiful Noct!” answer Gladiolus as he actually causes Noctis to turn bright red.

“Gladio, stop your making me blush,” claimed Noctis as he covered his face from Gladiolus’ intense Amber color eyes.

“Only for you Baby,” comments Gladiolus as he barks a deep laugh that Noctis had secretly fallen in love with all those years ago.

Noctis studies himself in his wall mounted mirror in his walk in closet, that is situated before he enters the bathroom. He gently rubs his hand over his flat belly, “I’m curious if I have a child growing in me now!” he explained with a small smile.

“It’s far too early for that Baby!” explained Gladiolus as he walked over and hugged Noctis from behind his hands join Noctis as he entwined their hands together, “But we can wait and see.” He commented calmly and excitedly.

“Of course.” Replies Noctis as he leans his head back to give Gladiolus a quick kiss on the lips, after they were finished with the quick kiss “However, I am excited for that day when we both find out I’m with child!” he explained calmly

“Me too Baby.” Replies Gladiolus as he gently swayed them side to side as if they were on the ocean, like they were when they were on the royal vessel when Noctis used to fish like the old days. Those were the good days, he decided to throw this on a whim, “Say, Baby how about we can go fishing like the old days?” 

“I don’t believe I have the time anymore!” explained Noctis as he sighed. He likes the idea of fishing, however, his duties as King is taking away his free time where He can just relax and rest his racing mind. “I still have so much to do,” he claimed.

“Oh, I have an idea!” explained Gladiolus

“What is the idea big guy?” asked Noctis

“Why don’t we have a primage around the country of Lucis, to show you’re citizens they you stand for them and you are also there for as well!” explained Gladiolus

“I like that idea, I’ll suggest it with the Council members.” Answer Noctis as he tries to take a step away from Gladiolus, however, his Muscle bound lover kept a strong grip around his waist. “Gladio, I have to go!” he explained

“Just give you a minute to hold you in my arms!” explained Gladiolus as he gently buried his nose into Noctis hair, to breath in Noctis’ unique scent.

Noctis smell like the rain that just fell from the sky, and sandalwood. He just loves that smell.

“You smell nice Noct!” explained Gladiolus calmly

“Thank you I guess.” hums Noctis happily

“I’m serious Noct, I’m going to use your scent to calm myself when I’m angry or stressed out!” explained Gladiolus when he smirked into Noctis’ hair.

“You’re like a big baby!” exclaimed Noctis suddenly which caused Gladiolus to laugh. “However, you’re my big baby.”

Before Gladiolus could answer anything Noctis’ cell phone started to ring. Which causes them both to groan from the loud ringtones, Gladiolus pulls away from NOctis to let him answer his Cell Phone.

“Hello!” answer Noctis into the speaker

“Noct!” answer Ignis on the other side of the phone call.

“Hey, Iggy!” answer Noctis

“Morning Noct.” Greets Ignis into the other side of the phone call.

“Morning Iggy!” answer Noctis

“Noct are you ready for the meeting with the press?” asked Ignis 

“Not really!” Answer Noctis honestly

“Noctis!” answer Ignis sternly

“I know, I know Ignis I’m a king I have to act properly!” answer Noctis as he rolled his eyes.

Ignis got really annoyed with Noctis, “A king cannot lead by standing still. A king always pushes onward, accepting the consequences and never looking back!” he answered, remembering the speech of the late king Regis and he continued, “I stand by you as a brother Noct, I want you to become a king that I know you will become!”

Noctis remained silent because he knew Ignis was right, “Forgive me Ignis my mind is elsewhere.” He replied 

“You are Forgiven, Noct!” answer Ignis as he sighs in relief, he knows that Noctis has a lot on his plate.

“Yeah, I’m ready for the meeting with the press. However, I want Gladiolus there!” explained Noctis

Ignis a little taken back at the request, “may I asked why?” he asked out of being curious at Noctis random request.

“I just want him there for moral support.” claimed Noctis calmly

“I see!” answer Ignis slightly understanding why, however, he doesn’t want to press Noctis with more questions or make him feel uncomfortable. “Well if you insist on Gladiolus’ presence being there for moral support than yes he’s welcome to come.”

“Thank you, Iggy!” Answer Noctis as he express his gratitude 

“I’ll meet you and Gladio later.” Replies Ignis he smiled slightly when he heard the happiness in Noctis’ voice, “for now goodbye!” He answered.

“Goodbye Iggy!” Answered Noctis as he hung up the phone, he looked toward Gladiolus with a warm smile. “Ok, it’s good to go.” He explained 

“Good, but first Noct I’m going to return to my room and change!” Answered gladiolus 

“I understand Babe.” Replies Noctis 

“I’ll see you later!” Answer Gladiolus as he decided to exit out of the office main door. So no one could find out what Noctis and himself just did together.

“See you later.” Answered Noctis 

Gladiolus smiles at Noctis just before he enters into Noctis’ personal office.

He just wanted to get through the office before a maid came and cleaned it.

Once he got to his room he started to get ready with clean fresh clothes, gladiolus looked at himself in his mirror to see if his outfit was in order.

“Hmmm, not bad.” Commented Gladiolus to himself as he smiled to himself in the mirror’s reflection.

He left his bedroom to join Noctis and ignis for the conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been edited somewhat


	5. conference meeting with the press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader

When Gladiolus walked into the conference room, he smiled when he saw Cor and Nyx together. 

Nyx is sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest who is scolded at Cor who is standing over him in a protective stance, so he must have assumed that Cor had forced Nyx to sit in the chair after they first arrived.

He decided to walk over to them, “sup.” He called out as he got both Cor and Nyx’s attention.

“Hi.” Replies Nyx still very peeves at his overwhelming and overprotective partner, “how are you today Gladiolus?” He asked 

“I’m fine, how are you today Nyx?” Asked Gladiolus 

“I’m fine except for my partner being overprotected!” Explain Nyx as he glared at Cor who just sweat dropped at his lover cold glared.

“I just wanted you to not stand on your feet for a very long time!” Explain Cor as he held his hands to help to defend himself. Incase Nyx decides to punch him like before they even get together. “Forgive me if I just want to make sure you and our child are doing fine.” He replies

“Argh!” Groan Nyx as he rubs the bridge of his nose, “why do I even bother reasoning with you that I’m fine and our child is still small!”

“But...but your still in the red zone where you can still have a miscarriage!” Explained Cor

Gladiolus watched them both. He can understand why The marshal is like this because anxiety, years of fighting can cause this. So the marshal is concerned for his family, he is wondering if he is going to be like this when Noctis becomes pregnant with his child being overprotective and getting on Noctis’ nerves.

He flinched when he heard Nyx calling his name.

“Still with us Gladio?” Asked Nyx out of concern 

“Yeah, sorry my mind was elsewhere,” Explains Gladiolus as he rubs the back of his head and he laughs a little.

“It’s fine!” Answered Nyx

“Ok.”

Nyx's smile warmly talking with Gladiolus has put him in a better mood, however, he did remember something very important to ask Cor. “Babe are you searching for a house for us to live in?” he asked

“I’m searching but is there anything you want with the house.” replies Cor

“Just make sure it has a big backyard!” explained Nyx as he placed his hand on his still flat belly, “I have plans for the Backyard!” he claimed

“Ok!” answer Cor

Gladiolus who is very curious about that random request of Nyx, “Hey Nyx!” he answered getting his friend’s attention.

“Yeah!” answer Nyx

“Why do you want a big backyard?” asked Gladiolus 

“It’s part of the Galahd’s culture!” explained Nyx calmly with a warm smile as he thought back to his former homeland, “we used to raise animals and grow our own vegetables and fruits, sometimes sell the leftovers produce and meat from the harvest from a small extra gil!” 

“Oh!” answer Gladiolus

“He told me on what he wanted to do and I love that idea, it can put my mind at ease to not worry about what Nyx, I, and our child will eat!” answer Cor as he agrees with Nyx’s plans for the future for their new family.

Gladiolus then remembers about a house that can fit their needs and requirements, however, it’s a fixer upper. From what he remembers about it, “hey!” He answered getting both Nyx and Cor’s attention. “So, I remember there is an abandoned house that fits your guys' needs, however, it needs a lot of work!”

“Really!” answer Nyx excitedly

“Yeah they are planning to put it up for auction, however, I believe you can just get it without the auction with the King’s help!” he explained

“We have to see it!” claimed Nyx as he pulled at Cor’s arm, “I have to see it Cor!”

“I know Baby, if Gladiolus doesn’t mind taking us!” explained Cor

“Sure, I’ll take you afterward.” Replies Gladiolus, he decides to help them out and promises to take them to the house.

“Thank you!” answer Both Cor and Nyx.

Gladiolus, Nyx, and Cor looked around the conference room. They can see about 10 different press reporters waiting patiently for Noctis’s arrival.

“Wow!” answer Gladiolus 

“I know, it’s nerve ending!” answer Nyx as he lean back into the chair he’s sitting on.

“It’s like walking into a pack of Sabertusk.” Comments Cor flatly as he continued to look around the room.

Gladiolus and Nyx both laugh at Cor’s comment. Well it is true they can see the reporters are looking over their notes, probably with some questions they are going to ask the king with. 

“So you decided to come to the conference Gladiolus?” asked Cor

“Oh, for Noct’s moral support!” answer Gladiolus

“Oh!” answer Cor

“Plus he asked me to join.” 

“I see!” answer Cor

Gladiolus was about to answer again, however, both Cor and Himself heard a loud moan from Nyx. When they both looked toward him, Nyx had his hand over his mouth and he had the lovely shade of green on his face indicating that he’s about to throw up. Cor quickly pulled out a barf bag from his pocket and held it under Nyx’s mouth as he vomited. Nyx quickly held the bag which he felt Cor rubbing his back in a soothing matter.

Nyx moaned after he was done, “Forgive me Gladiolus I’m going through morning sickness, except it is not morning sickness and it happens all time during the day!” he explained as he rubs his stomach to help ease the sickness.

“I understand Nyx.” claimed Gladiolus

“I’m lucky to have Cor with me by the graces of the stars. He is my rock going through this.” Replies Nyx as he smiled at Cor.

Gladiolus could literally feel the love between Cor and Nyx, Gladiolus is happy that they are both very supportive of each other's needs.

Gladiolus is looking forward to this with Noctis, where he will support him during his pregnancy.

Nyx, Cor, and Gladiolus flinch from where they were when they cheered, they looked towards the stage and saw Ignis making the announcement.

“Greeting honor Guest!” answer Ignis in the microphone, “now for further notice let me introduce His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV to the stage!” he explained as he gestured his hand toward Noctis who was walking toward the podium to begin the conference.

“Greeting most honored Guests and friends!” answer Noctis into the microphone as he laid his paper that had his speech on it. “I welcome you to the Citadel!” he looked around the room and his eyes met with his lover Gladiolus who nodded his head toward him showing that he is here for support. 

He is also unaware that Nyx and Cor notices the lingering stared from their King to Gladiolus, they both can tell there is more than what meets the eye.

“Hey did you notice the stared that his majesty is giving to Gladiolus!” whisper Nyx to Cor

“Yeah!” whisper Cor back

“I know that the citizens of Lucis are concerned for the issue around the country of Lucis!” answer Noctis as he got to the point, “as you all know the leader of the hunter had personally come to me in hope of getting aid!”

All the reporters nod their heads.

“I had personally offered him the aid of my most mightiest warrior, my Kingsglavies!” explained Noctis

One of the reporters raised their hands. “Your majesty!” she called out.

“Yes!” answer Noctis as he pointed to the female reporter.

“It’s honor your Majesty thank you for giving us your time to meet with us all!” she explained

“Your most welcome!” answer Noctis

“My name is Sarah, Your majesty and I’m with crown paper!” explained Sarah

“Yes!” answer Noctis as he nods his head.

“I know the reader would want to know how are you handling the situation with the beasts?” asked Sarah

“We are handling the situation with utmost importance and respect. My Glaives’ leader is currently working with the hunter leader at this moment!” explained Noctis as he looked toward Nyx to see if he’s willing to come up on the stage, “If my captain is willing I would be honored to invite him on the Stage!” he explained calmly

Nyx nodded his head and got up from his chair, he slowly walked towards the stage and podium once he got there he started to make his speech. “Greeting I am Nyx Ulric and I stand before you as the leader of the Kings Glaives and his Majesty most trustworthy Glaives!” he answer calmly

Another reporter bombarded Nyx with some questions.

“Lord Nyx!” he called out

“Yes!” answer Nyx as he looked toward the man with a tape recorder.

“I'm Jack, and I’m with a privately owned news radio!” explained Jack

“Yes!” answer Nyx as he acknowledge the man

“For the listener, are you worried about overworking the Kingsglaive with these tasks?” asked Jack

“No, because I set up a rotation with the Hunter leader!” explained Nyx calmly

“I see!” answer jack

“For each day or different weeks each of my Glavies will rotate to get rest and to also recuperate!” explained Nyx

“I see!” answer Jack once more

“So I had actually planned ahead!” answer Nyx proudly

Noctis smiles at this. He's glad that Nyx took the role of leader with ease, he is doing a good job and he’s very proud of that. He made the right choice, “I’m also being told of his plans!” he answer to back up Nyx’s decisions. 

Nyx smiles at Noctis for the help.

“I’m making sure that the king is being kept up with important information about the mission!” explained Nyx

Another reporter spoke out. She had a microphone and standing behind her was her cameraman, “excuse me Your majesty?” she asked

“Yes!” answer Noctis still standing behind Nyx

“My question is for future plans of the Country of Lucis?” she asked

“Yes I can answer those questions!” answer Noctis as he stepped forward which Nyx stepped aside, he stood behind Noctis with his hands behind his back and his legs spread apart like when he was on guard duty as a punishment. “So may I ask what they are?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m Emily and I’m with Crown Tv time!” explained Emily

“Yes!” answer Noctis

“So what are your plans for Lucis?” asked Emily

“Yes, as you know I’m planning to build more towns and also rebuild the existing towns!” explained Noctis

“Oh!” answered Emily

“I’m planning to build hospitals, clinics, and schools all over the country of Lucis!” explained Noctis as he looked over his note, “I want to inspire the next dreamers and scholars!” 

Which causes the people in the room to clap their hands in approval, they also know that everyone around the country of Lucis is watching and listening to this news.

“Like I said in one of my inview, I want to offer what Crown cities can offer all of Lucis!” explained Noctis

The reporters clap once more.

“I know it’s a long road ahead but I know it can be done!” explained Noctis as he placed his hand over his heart, “I want my people to feel welcome and I want them to know I knowledge them with their wants and needs!”

“We’re honor your majesty!”

Noctis wipes the tears that are starting to form in his eyes, “please forgive me it pains me so to see how much my people have suffered before the world of ruin and during it as well!” he explained as he took a handkerchief from Ignis who is just standing at arms lengths next to Noctis. “I understand their hardships and struggles!”

Gladiolus looked around and he saw that there were no dry eyes in the room, all the the new reporters had tears in their eyes. 

He is very proud of Noctis, he knows his lover is very strong.

Noctis took a few minutes to calm himself down and to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I want to show them that I stand for them!”

“Your Majesty!” answer Emily as she sniffed quietly and wiped the tears from her eyes, “all the people know that you are doing wonderful things for us!”

“Thank you, majesty!” yell one of the reporters from across the room.

“You're doing great, your Majesty!” yelled another one

“Your father would be so proud!” yelled another

“Thank you!” answer Noctis into the microphone, he looked around the room he’s glad to get so much support from his people. “I believe it's time to end the conference.” he claimed as he gathered his papers, “I believe there is so much all of you to write and report.”

All the reporters started to prepare their personal things.

“Thank you for giving me your time for this Conference meeting!” answer Noctis 

All the reporters left the room with an escort of the crownsguard waiting for them, Noctis walked over to the nearest chair and plopped down on it.

Ignis, Gladiolus, Cor, and Nyx stay behind in case something happened, Ignis standing arm length listening for anything. Then he heard Noctis just started Sobbing from his overwhelming emotion, he covered his face and did not want anyone to see his eyes red from the tears.

“Noct!” answer Ignis as he placed a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

It took all of gladiolus’ strength not to run up to Noctis and pull him into a hug, and to whisper words of comfort to his distraught lover. Who is right now very distraught, he looks over at Nyx and he is surprised to see Cor standing next to Nyx with a worried expression on their faces.

“Let it all out Noct!” answer Ignis has he rubs Noctis’ back in a soothing form to help Noctis to calm down.

“Forgive…..me!” sob Noctis

“It’s quite alright Noct!” answer Ignis

Noctis tries to calm himself down, however, it’s not working out that when Ignis decides Noctis should rest before he could do anything else.

“Noctis I believe a good nap should put your mind at ease.” suggest Ignis

“Sure!” answer Noctis as he got up from the chair to follow Ignis to his chambers.

Ignis gently placed his hand on the center of Noctis’ back to guide him from the room, “I’ll talk to you guys later!” he explained as he and Noctis left.

Cor, Nyx, and Gladiolus are left in the room.

“By the star!” answer Cor

“I know I feel bad for him!” explained Nyx 

Gladiolus remained silent as he listened to them both talk, now he really needs to check on noctis.

“So, since the meeting is over can we go see the house?” Asked Nyx in hopes to see their new family's new home.

“Sure.” Replies Gladiolus as he smiles at Nyx and Cor. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you at the garage!” He explained as he left the conference room, he started to walk toward the living quarters of the royal family.

He saw Ignis closing the door to Noctis’ chambers, “Ignis.” He called to get Ignis’ attention.

“Gladio?” Question Ignis with a stern face, he’s mostly wondering why gladiolus is here on so short notice.

“How is he?” Asked Gladiolus he’s very concerned for his lover, he has to know before he checks on him.

“He’s fine, however, he’s sleeping right now Gladiolus if you are planning to see him!” explained Ignis

“I can’t see him now, not even to check on him?” question Gladiolus

“Please let him rest Gladio. He needs it after that emotional breakdown in the conference room,” explained Ignis calmly and sternly. He stood his ground in front of Noctis’ chamber, seriously wanting to give Noctis his well rested rest that he deserved. Once he pulls his mind on something, he can become stubborn like a Chocobo.

“When can I see him?” asked Gladiolus slightly upset with Ignis’ stubbornest

“At supper Gladio!” answer Ignis as he turned around to walk away, when he heard Gladiolus moving closer to the door of Noctis’ chambers he stopped quickly. “Please Gladiolus, let him rest, he needs it desperately.” He begs.

Gladiolus sighs in defeat, he guesses that he just had to wait to see Noctis after his nap. “Fine!” He answered in defeat. He turned to start walking away, “my apologies!”

“Thank you!” answer Ignis

Gladiolus heads toward the parking garage and he sees that Cor and Nyx are waiting for him, he smiles and waves his hand. “Sup, sorry I had to check on something.” he replies as he explained.

“It’s fine!” answer Cor

“It’s ok!” answer Nyx as well.

“So are you ready to go?” asked Gladiolus

“Yes!” Both Nyx and Cor as they both walked toward their shared car, they gestured to Gladiolus to follow them to their shared car. “I’ll drive you just give me directions to the House,” he suggested.

“Sure.” replies Gladiolus as he opens the car’s door and gets into the back seat of the car.

Nyx and Cor did the same thing, Cor got in the driver’s side and Nyx got into the passenger's side.

They left The Citadel’s parking garage, they drive thought the City of Insomnia’s street and highways. They follow Gladiolus’ direction, they got to an area that was on the outskirts of the City closer to where the people from Galahd live.

“It’s close to where my people live.” Commented Nyx as he looked around the area, he smiled when they drove past a small Galahd’s market. “I feel as if I’m back home!”

“Well I hope it works out for you guys.” Replies Gladiolus 

“It should once we see it.” Commented Cor, he gently picked up Nyx’s hand and brought it to his lip, “if we also see the bones of the house, it determines if the house is sturdy.”

It took barely almost an hour for them to reach their location, Nyx looked around with a small smile when he saw his people out, he waved at them in greeting. 

When they finally notice that he is a Galahd, they relax a little.

One Galahd woman became brave enough to walk up and greet them.

Nyx spends about a minute talking to her in their natives tongue, he turns back and waves Cor over to meet the lady and the others Galahd.

Cor did what Nyx gestured to him to do, he walked up to his partner and the woman. “Hmm, Hello.” he greeted with a gentle and stern voice.

“Hello.” She replies as she starts to study Cor’s form and begins to study Gladiolus as well he followed Cor and is somewhat standing behind him, it well known to both Cor and Gladiolus that she didn’t trust them at all.

“This is my life partner Cor and my comrades Gladiolus.” Replies Nyx as he gently took Cor’s hand into his.

“Oh I see.” She replies as she restudies Cor and Gladiolus again, this time she relaxed when she could tell that they both meant no harm. “Welcome to small Galahd!”

“Thank you.” Replies Cor 

Gladiolus nods his head in gratitude toward the Galahd’s women.

“So why are you here for?” She asked

“There is a house we wanted to look at!” Explained Cor

“Oh, it’s that abandoned house on the corner that caught your attention!” She Exclaimed excitedly

“Yes.” Replies Nyx calmly

Cor just nods his head toward the woman, after all he is a man of few words.

“I was the one who told them about it!” Explain Gladiolus 

“Oh I see!” She answered 

“Well we have to go now nice meeting you madam!” Answered Nyx as he made a gesture to Cor and Gladiolus to follow him.

Gladiolus leads them to the abandoned house and Nyx immediately falls in love with the house, he can tell the house is perfect for their growing family.

They went into the house and Nyx and Cor studied the frame and built of the house.

“It’s perfect. I can see the bones and it’s strong and sturdy.” Claimed Nyx

“I’ll get the paperwork together and also inform his majesty to aid us!” Explained Cor


	6. As the days go on part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray Noctis is pregnant

It’s been almost 2 week since the press conference, things had gotten better for them and Noctis, however, it seems Noctis had caught a bug. He was the second time over his trash can puking in it.

“Noctis are you all right?” asked Ignis as he entered the office with a push tea cart filled with the tea set and pastries.

“Yes!” answer Noctis as he wiped his mouth with a tissue paper.

Ignis knows fully that is a lie, “Noct?” he asked again. He also knows that he’s not going to get an honest answer from Noctis, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.

Without saying a word he quietly walked to the sitting Noctis and placed his hand on his King’s forehead that startled Noctis.

“Iggy what are you doing?” asked Noctis as he gently yanked Ignis’ hand off his forehead.

“I know i’m not going to get a direct answer from you, so I’m checking myself.” Replies Ignis calmly as he once more placed his hand back on Noctis’ forehead. “Mmmm, you don’t seem to be having a fever!” he explained calmly.

“I probably ate something that didn’t agree with me.” Commented Noctis as he pushed Ignis’ hand away. As he continues to work on some paperwork, “I’m fine Iggy don’t worry about me!”

“A king's health is very important, Noctis!” Explains Ignis as he pours a cup of tea for Noctis to drink, he gently picks up a plate that he had placed a pastry upon it. He placed it next to Noctis’ arm, he had his back turn pouring himself a cup of tea. That’s when he heard it, a groan from Noctis, “Noctis?” He asked, however, he flinched when he heard Noctis puking into the trash can once again.

Noctis finished puking, “water please?” He pleaded.

Ignis quickly called the kitchen for them to send up some water, “Noctis?”

Noctis groaned pathetically as he laid his head on his desk.

“Noctis, I highly recommend that you see the royal physician as soon as possible.” Suggested Ignis as he opens the office door to take the tray that has a pitcher of water and glass from the maid. He placed it on the push cart with the other items and he began to pour Noctis a glass of water.

“I’m fine!” Answer Noctis flatly 

“No Noct your not fine!” Pleaded Ignis as he placed the cup in front of Noctis, “please Noctis see the physician!” He pleaded once more.

“Fine!” Answer Noctis defeated as he picked his head from his desk, he picked up the glass to drink from it. “I’ll get hold of him now,” He explained as he picked up his cellphone to call the royal physician. “However, I will see him in private!” He ordered calmly.

“Fine!” Answer Ignis as he sighs in defeat, well at least Noctis is calling the Doctor to come see him.

Ignis is sitting on the couch in Noctis’ office when he hears the main office door being knocked.

“Enter!” Answer Noctis as he placed the paper he was looking at down on his desk.

The royal physician enters the office, “your majesty!” He answered as he bowed towards Noctis in respect, He then looked toward Ignis and gave him a small greeting, “Lord Ignis.”

Noctis stands up from behind his desk, “thank you for coming to see me on such a short notice Doctor.”

“No problem your majesty,” He Replies as he bowed at his waist towards his king.

“If you please follow me into my chamber we can get started.” as he gestures toward his bedroom's main door.

“Yes.” Replies the Doctor 

Noctis smiled and started to head toward his chambers, the Doctor followed him into his room. 

“Your majesty, from what you told me earlier you are very nauseated?” Asked the Doctor as he took a small notepad from his doctor coat’s pocket.

“Yes!” Answer Noctis as he took off his ornaments and jacket to his dress shirt, he sat down on his arm chair. “My stomach is very upset.” He comments as he rubbed his belly, to show that his stomach is very upset.

“I see,” Answer The Doctor as he wrote down what Noctis had said or explained. “If you're ready, your majesty?” 

“Yes!” Answer Noctis as he opens his shirt to give his royal physician access to his chest.

The doctor took his Stethoscope and placed the metal part on Noctis’ chest, “ok Your majesty please take a deep breath?” he asked

Noctis took a deep Breath.

“Ok, your majesty please release your breath!” he answer calmly

Noctis did what the doctor had ordered.

“Ok, your majesty I”m going to draw some blood!” he explained

“Ok,” Noctis as he started to roll up his sleeves. He actually hates getting shots.

Doctor pulled out a needle out of his medical bag, he placed the needle down to prep Noctis’ arms with an alcohol pad. He then gently slid the needle into Noctis’ skin, he got about three small vials of Blood. “Ok Your Majesty all done.”

“Thank you!” answer Noctis as he held a cotton ball to the entry wound where the needle was at.

“Now Normally it would have taken 2 to 3 week for the blood test, however, with you it would be just less than a week!” explained the Doctor as he started to put his tools away.

“Ok!” answer Noctis

“For now for your nausea try ginger tea, However, I would try to give you nausea medicine however if you’re pregnant I highly recommend against it.” Suggested the doctor.

“Ok!”

“I’ll call you later with the results!” explained the Doctor

“Thank you, Doc.” Noctis as he stood up to shake the doctor’s hand.

“Please your majesty take it easy!” answer the doctor as he left the bedroom by using the bedroom’s main door.

Ignis walked into the bedroom using the office side doors, Noctis guessed he could sense that the Doctor had finished.

“Noct?” asked Ignis very concern for the lifetime friend, his walking stick he still use to get around gently taps Noctis’ foot

“I’m fine Iggy the doctor just finished with my check up!” explained Noctis

“Oh!” 

~ after a week later~

The doctor had one of his nurses work on Noctis’ blood samples, he was at his desk working on his paperwork. 

Suddenly the same nurse ran into his office quite flustered with an excited look on her face.

“Doctor Adam?” asked The nurse

“Yes.” Replies Adam as he looks up from his paperwork to his very flustered nurse.

“Here's his majesty’s blood work!” she explained as she handed the doctor the folder with the blood work in it.

Adam took the blood work and looked over it, his eyes widened from what he had read. He looked up at his nurse who could clearly see how excited she was. “Is this real?” he asked as he quickly got to his feet.

“Yes, sir I did the test again to make sure it’s true!” she explained as she couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. “His majesty is with child!”

“How?” Doctor Adam questions in disbelief.

“That something you might have to ask his majesty!” she explained

“I see, then I will.” Replied, Adam walked around his desk with Noctis’ blood works in his hand, “Normally I would call him, however, it might be best if I go see him in person to tell him the news!”

“Doctor Adam if you're going to do that then you should bring a bottle of prenatal vitamins with you!” suggest the nurse with a smile

Doctor Adam nods his head, and gently picks up a bottle of prenatal design for male carrier and studies it. His eyes softened at the thought of a new heir to the throne, “I can’t believe it!” he claimed with a smile.

“I know!” agree with his nurse as she follows his smile.

Adam turned to his nurse, “started making appointments for his majesty, scheduled ultrasound, etc!” he ordered.

“Yes, sir!” she answer as she wrote down his demands. “Anything else?” she asked

“Yes, have two midwives ready and ordered the Kitchen’s head chef for a diet plan for his majesty, however. Tell them to keep the information to themselves for now!” explained Adam as he pocketed the prenatal vitamins, “we have to make sure the pregnancy goes well for his majesty!” he claimed with determination as he left the palace’s clinic to see Noctis in person.

After a couple minutes Doctor Adam is standing in front of Noctis’ private office, he raises his hand to start to knock on it. He heard a quiet ‘enter’ . He turned the door knob to enter, his eyes widened when I saw Lord Ignis, Prompto, Cor, and Gladiolus with Noctis.

Noctis notices the doctor who enters, “Oh Hello Doctor Adam!” he greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hello, Your majesty!” answer Adam his hand is in his pocket containing the prenatal, “How are you today?” he asked

“I’m fine, still a little nauseated!” explained Noctis as he gently leaned back into his chair.

“I see!” answer Adam calmly

“So is there anything you need Doctor Adam?” asked Noctis

“Yes, everything is fine with your blood work. However!” explained Adam calmly as he took out the bottle of prenatal pills from his pocket and walked over to the desk and placed it in front of Noctis.

Cor notices the bottle and his eyes widen from the site of it, they are the same pill that Nyx takes for his pregnancy.

Noctis looks at the doctor then toward the bottle of pills, he picks them up and studies them. “What are these for?” he asked

“They are for you, Your majesty!” explained Doctor Adam calmly

“Why?” asked Noctis still with the pills in his hand.

“Your majesty they are prenatal vitamins for you to take!” explain Doctor Adam

Just then the room got very quiet, everyone was trying to process what the doctor had just announced.

“I’m pregnant?” asked Noctis as he whispered.

“Yes, you are!” answer Adam with a smile

Noctis then smiled happily. As he leaned back into his office chair, he gently placed a hand over his belly and rubbed it gently.

“How is this possible?” asked Ignis

“That's why I’m here. I need to know who the father is!” explained Adam 

“I see!” answer Ignis calmly reality he’s upset about this, however, at the same time he’s happy.

No one ever notices the face Gladiolus is making, he is ecstatic that he’s going to become a father.

“Noct, who’s the father?” asked Ignis

“Why?” ask Noctis without looking up, his gaze is mostly towards his still flat belly that houses his and Gladio’s growing child. “Is it important to know who the father is?” He asked

“Because I have to know, Your Majesty!” explained Adam, “ it’s for medical reasons, in case there are future health issues!”

Before Noctis could protest because he fully knew well the Gladiolus’ family’s history that they are very healthy with no medical issues in their bloodline, Gladiolus jumped in to protect his new family.

“I AM!” yelled Gladiolus getting everyone's attention.

“Gladiolus!” answer Noctis eyes widened from the shock that his lover just turned himself in front of everyone. 

“What, Gladiolus I know that is not true!” answer Ignis 

“It’s true Iggy just ask Noct yourself!” explained Gladiolus as he walked toward Noctis to stand behind him, “he’s my lover and that’s my kid in his belly!”

Ignis then asked Noctis if it was true, “Noct is Gladio telling us the truth?” he asked

“Yes!” answer Noctis as he sighed as he allowed Gladiolus to place his hand on his shoulder, he covered his lover with his hand. “It’s true Gladiolus is the father and my lover!”

Everyone couldn’t believe what they just heard, the fact Gladiolus just committed an immoral act with their King. They couldn’t put their finger on it nor they could warp their mind on it.

“Gladiolus how could you!” answer Ignis

“I did it because I love him!” explained Gladiolus as he growled in defense.

“It doesn't matter what you di…….!” Before Ignis could finish what he wanted to say, Noctis slammed his hand on his desk in rage.

“SHUT UP,” yelled Noctis as he got to his feet. He stands behind his desk stern and regal, in hopes to gain order again.

Everyone flinched, including Gladiolus. They have never heard Noctis so angry before.

“Ignis, It’s not his fault I’ve allowed him!” explained Noctis as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, great here came the moodswing, “It was my choice and my choice alone!” he added.

“Noct!” answer Ignis still in shock

“I know what you are going to ask Iggy, but I’m a step ahead!” explained Noctis as he sat back down on his chair, he grabbed Gladiolus’ hand to pull to his lips. “Gladiolus is going to be my consort and my partner!” which causes everyone to widen their eyes from Noctis' plan.

“He’s your shield, Noct!” explained Ignis as he tried to make a point. “It’s his duty to protect you.”

“I know!” answer Noctis as he sighed, “However, I don’t care. I want Gladiolus to stand by me!” 

“I will stand by him as well!” explained Gladiolus in defiance, he is showing that he is going to stand his ground.

He made a commitment towards Noctis and he’s going to keep it, he vow to be there for their child and Noctis. 

“Gladiolus, are you prepared for the backlash and criticism from everyone in Insomnia.” Replies Ignis calmly and firmly.

Noctis was about to say something, however, Gladiolus Answered before that could happen.

“I am prepared and honestly I don’t care what they think and say of me!” Explain Gladiolus firmly still standing his ground behind his now pregnant lover. “I stand by my words fully!”

“I believe you don’t get what I’m saying Gladiolus, you just got our king pregnant and you're going to be a target!” Explains Ignis 

Gladiolus was about to Reply once more, however, Noctis interrupted him from doing so.

“Iggy enough calm yourself.” Plead Noctis as he quickly got over Ignis’ dramatic attitude, “I understand your concerns for Gladiolus and myself wellbeing but enough!”

“You and Gladiolus are not seeing my point of view.” Claimed Ignis 

Noctis just groans slightly, very annoyed on how Ignis is taking this new. He rubs the bridge of his nose, he knew that Ignis was always like this.

Ever since they were mere children growing up together, when his father introduced Ignis to him.

He didn’t want to get into an argument with Ignis before Nyx arrived, he knew that Cor and Nyx wanted to get the house they looked at with Gladiolus last week right after the meeting with the press.

He can understand why Ignis is absolutely vivid and upset with both Gladiolus and himself, but he had to pacify him right now.

“Ignis look at the bright side of things, the city of Insomnia is finally getting heir to the throne!”

Ignis sighed in defeat, for once What Noctis had said is very true. If this is what Noctis and Gladiolus wants, he had no choice but to support them both. “If this is what you want Noct, then I will support both you and Gladio.” He replies calmly

Just then Prompto joined in, “Noct you have my support as well!” 

“Thank you Prompt!” Answered Noctis 

“You have my support as well your majesty!” Answer Cor 

“Thank you Marshal.” Replies Noctis happily

“When Nyx gets and we Explains everything to him, I’m sure he’ll support you as well!”

Noctis nods his head in agreement, “so is he on his way?” He asked.

“He should be arriving right now!” Explains Cor as he took out his cellphone, looked at the text at Nyx just sent him earlier.

“Okay!”

Cor was about to say something, however. He was interrupted by a knock to the office door. “Ah that must be him now!” He answered calmly as he walked towards the office’s door to let his lover in. As he opens the door to reveal Nyx waiting behind them smiles at him, “boy you just missed the most amazing new ever!” He explained to his partner.

“What.” Replies Nyx very confused on what Cor had said, “why what happened?”

“His majesty will tell you!” Explain Cor as he steps aside to let Nyx into the office. “It’s nothing bad, just some good news.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, there's two good news!” Claimed Cor 

“Ok.” Replies Nyx not fully understanding what got Cor excited, normally he’s not an emotional person.

Noctis smiles at Nyx, “welcome Lord Nyx.” He replies happily 

“It’s a pleasure your majesty!” Answer Nyx as he bow towards Noctis in respect. “Thank you for helping us in getting the house!” 

“You are most welcome!” Answer Noctis as he sat back down onto his desk chair, his injuries from when he younger started bothering him. “Now I have news!” He explained happily.

“I see.” Replies Nyx nervously.

“At ease Nyx we are just regular friends here!” Answered Noctis as he leaned back into his chair, “so the first news that I got a hold of the company that is doing the auction, they released the title to the house to me!” He explained calmly and his smile widened at the faces of both Nyx and Cor.

“Thank you, your majesty!” Answer both Cor and Nyx 

“So now for the other good news, Cor already knows about it so I’m going to inform you now.” Replies Noctis 

Nyx nods his head to show he’s going to listen.

“I’m with child.” Replies Noctis 

Nyx blinks as he is trying to process what Noctis has just said, “pardon your majesty did I just hear you’re with child!”

“Yes, you heard correctly I’m pregnant!” Explain Noctis with a smile. “ you are not going to be alone during your pregnancy Nyx!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably got off track with this.


	7. As the Days go on part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some funny moments and thing happened in this fanfic

“I cant believe our children will be around the same age!” Answer Noctis excitedly as he drank a cup of ginger herbal tea, one of the maids brought it up when. He ordered it. It took care of his nausea to some extent, “This is a good thing.” he commented.

Nyx went up later to Noctis’ office to join them and couldn’t believe that Noctis is now pregnant with Gladiolus’ kid. He guessed his gut feelings were correct now because of that and Cor lost the bet, Cor now owns him a free dinner at his favorite restaurant. He smirks smugly at Cor who scowls at him. It was his own fault for betting against his pregnant lover. 

“I told you,” Whisper Nyx to his Lover he chuckles when Cor glared at him.

“From what Doctor Adam had explained to me. I’m due a week right after you Nyx!” explained Noctis with a warm smile towards Nyx.

“That’s great. Now I have someone to go through the pregnancy with.” Nyx was very happy for his king and close friend. “Congratulations, Your Majesty!” he answer

“Thank you!” answer Noctis as he leaned against Gladiolus, he pulled Gladiolus on the couch so he could lay against him.

Noctis looked towards Ignis who was still talking with Doctor Adam.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, however, he could tell that their conversation is mostly about his pregnancy.

“Lord Ignis?” Asked Adam he is slightly concerned about Ignis, “are you sure you're ok!”

“Yes I’m fine, just a little shocked about the news!” Explained Ignis 

“I understand!” Answer Adam

“So what is the game plan Doc?” Ask Ignis about getting down to business, he is going to make sure that Noctis is cared for, and for Noctis to give birth to a healthy baby. 

“I’ve already ordered the kitchen’s chefs and will have two midwives train and on standby!” Explained Doctor Adam

“I see!” Answer Ignis

“However, I’m aware his majesty is still a picky eater!” Answer Doctor Adam 

Ignis couldn’t help but roll his eyes, to this day he still has a hard time getting Noctis to eat vegetables. So now he made up others motive to get him to ingest vegetables, “I can make smoothies with vegetables in it!” He explained 

“That’s a good idea, lord Ignis!” Praised Doctor Adam 

“Now I’m going to send a request to the royal tailor, for maternity Raiment for him to wear!” Explain Ignis 

“I’ve scheduled an Amniocentesis, ultrasound, and a Chorionic villus sampling for his majesty !” Explain Doctor Adam

“Ok!” Answer Ignis I know about the ultrasound, however, amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling is the first time he heard of it. “What is the use of amniocentesis and chorionic villus sampling?” He questioned 

“Oh, it’s something that he needs to have done during the first months of his pregnancy!” Explained Doctor Adam.

“Ok!”

“However, at his age I’m going to flag this as a high risk pregnancy!” Explain Adam 

Ignis’ eyes widened, he understood that Noctis isn’t as young as he used to be. However, Nyx is also at that age as well. Maybe it’s the same for him too. “Is Nyx considered a high risk pregnancy as well?” 

“Yes, I am monitoring him very closely!” explained Doctor Adam

“I see!” answer Ignis as he sighed in relief about his close friend.

“He’s very good at checking up with me and going to his appointment!” praise Adam and he suddenly remembers the marshal, “However, the marshal is in a panic mode and he calls me every time he gets!” 

“Well this is his first child, so I can understand why he’s like that!”

“Well I had to calm him down!” answer Adam

“Well, both Gladiolus and the Marshal are going to be good fathers!” answer Ignis as he smiles at the thought, he can still hear them in the background sometimes he wishes that he can see. Before he had lost his vision the last thing he saw was an unconscious Noctis on the ground, the power of the ring is like a double blade dagger and the price had to be paid was his vision.

“I know!” agree Doctor Adam

“So when do you want to schedule an appointment for his Majesty?” asked Ignis

“Soon. I'll call you for more details!” explained doctor Adam

“Thank you, Doctor for your hard work!” answer Ignis as he smiles toward the Doctor.

“Oh, lord Ignis before I forget there is an experimental surgery for eyes!” explained Doctor Adam as he wanted to tell Ignis that there is a possibility that he could get his eyesight back, “however, the success is about 50/50 percent that it will work!” he explained 

Ignis remains silent listening to the Doctor’s words carefully, “I’ll consider it Doctor Adam!” if there is a way to fix his eyesight again. Then the first two people he wanted to see were Noctis and his and Gladiolus’ baby, “I have to know if this is the right decision for me to make.” He claims calmly.

“Take your time, Lord Ignis it will be better if you don’t rush into things!” Exclaims Doctor Adam 

“Thank you, Doctor!” Answered Ignis

“I must return to my office now!” Explains Doctor Adam

“Thank you once again Doctor!” Answered Ignis

“Have a lot to do, now we have two pregnancy on our hands.” Joke Doctor Adam as he walked toward the office door.

Ignis chuckles at the Doctor’s joke, once he hears the office’s doors closed he joins the others.

“Hey, did the doc left?” Asked Gladiolus 

“Yes, he did!” Answered Ignis as he stood behind the couch where Noctis is at. “Noct are you going to tell the other council members about your pregnancy?” He asked

“Yes, however, when I feel ready to!” Explain Noctis as he decides to lay his head on Gladiolus’ lap. “Give me a week!”

“So I have a Galahd’s herbal tea that helps with pregnancy.” Replies Nyx

“Oh!” Answer Noctis very intrigued on what Nyx had suggested.

“I can offer you some, it’s a big help with the morning sickness!” Explain Nyx

“May I have some.” Replies Noctis he heard how bad morning sickness is, “ he had some questions to ask Nyx while he’s here. “How bad is your morning sickness?” He asked out of being curious.

“It’s not bad for me, except I don’t have morning sickness. During the mornings it happens at random times of day!” explained Nyx as he went to sit down on the couch, “However, It is different for many pregnancy!” he then added.

“I see!” answer Noctis

“Certain smells bother me!” explained Nyx as he remembered the day when Libertus was eating something that had a very strong smell, and it didn’t set well for him and he puked into the nearest trash can, “even certain food as well!” he claimed.

“So I have to be prepared?” asked Noctis sitting back up to look at Nyx.

“Basically!” answer Nyx flatly 

Noctis groans slightly at this information.

“Nocts, don’t worry you will have the support of everyone!” answer Nyx not wanting to discourage the King about the baby, not realizing that Noctis had something else on his mind.

“I know, I’m wondering how the other council members will take it!” answer Noctis as he pointed out his concern.

“Iris, will be happy for us!” answer Gladiolus as gently pull Noctis closer to him.

“It’s the matter of the Issue about the original members of the Council, the one that serve under the Late King Regis!” answer Ignis who actually got on what Noctis is actually worried about, “they will point out their concern about the child’s father!”

“So those old coots could just mind their own business!” answer Gladiolus as he growled slightly.

“Gladio!” scolded Ignis as he tapped his cane against the floor, “be respectful Gladiolus!” he reprimanded quickly.

“Forgive me Nyx it’s not just the morning sickness that had me concerned more about!” explained Noctis, he finally noticed the face Nyx is making.

“I believe they will be quite vivid about it, however, they will realize that the country will have an heir to the throne.” pointed out Cor

“Give me a week to tell them, once I find a way to tell them!” explained Noctis calmly

“Take you time Noct!” answer Ignis

“Thank you Iggy!” answer Noctis gratefully.

“Your majesty, I’ll bring over the herbal tea next time I visit!” explained Nyx

“Thank you, Nyx!” answer Noctis

“You are welcome, your Majesty!” answer Nyx

Noctis sighs at this, “Nyx how many times I told you called me Noct or Noctis!” he explained calmly, he always told Nyx this. He understands that Nyx probably feels uncomfortable calling the King by his first name, “You are a dear friend of mine and I wanted you to feel you belong!”

“Ok.” replies Nyx in agreement, he decides to accept Noctis’ decision out of respect for them accepting him into their group. “If this is what you want Noct, then I will respect your wishes!”

“Thank you!” answer Noctis as he smiled at Nyx.

Nyx returns the smile.

Prompto then spoked out, “So sorry I have to cut this short I have a date with my fiance!” he explained with a cheeky smile.

“Have fun Prompt!” answer Noctis

“I will!”

“Oh, make sure we keep my pregnancy a secret until I’m ready to announce to the public!” answer Noctis.

“Alrightly!” answer Prompto as he left the office to go see Cindy.

“Are you planning their wedding?” asked Gladiolus  
“Yes!” answer Ignis as he sat down on the couch after Prompto had left.

“I’ve heard Cindy decide to move to the Citadel to work in the garage!” explained Gladiolus

“Oh please, she is only doing that so she can work on the Regalia every time she wants!” answer Noctis

“Regalia and other Royal’s vehicles, but mostly the Regalia!” answer Gladiolus as he laughs a little. “However, she does love Prompto very much.” he replies with a smile.

“She does.” replies Noctis in agreement

“When is the wedding?” asked Nyx as he sat down on the couch as well.

“I believe next year!” answer Cor

“Ah now I remember they wanted us to join and even told me that they wanted our child to be the flower girl or ring bearer!” explained Nyx

“So if it’s a boy ring bearer and if it’s a girl flower girl!” answer Noctis now wondering if Prompto is going to now include his child into the wedding. Knowing Prompto he’s going to inform Cindy now that he’s pregnant. “It’s amazing how far we had gotten over the years!”

“Yes!” agree Ignis

“Our Hard work is being paid off!” Commented Cor

“There's still a lot I need to do!” Explain Noctis as he got up from the couch, he then walked towards the window in his office to look out at the now lit up city. After the sun has set, he proudly studies all the rebuilt skyscrapers and buildings, the city is slowly getting back to normal. “Before this little one become the future ruler of Lucis!” He claimed as he pats his still flat belly.

“Noct, you are not alone we are here for you!” Explain Ignis as he got up from where he was sitting and join Noctis by the large window. 

“Thank you!” answer Noctis as he smiles at Ignis, sometimes it still breaks his heart because Ignis can’t see his smile. He was about to answer again when he flinched at the sound of Gladiolus’ laughter, “What so Funny babe?” he asked

“Something I remember about two months ago!” explained Gladiolus as he snicker.

“Please inform us of what it is, Gladiolus?” asked Ignis

“Hey do you remember the public meeting with the citizens by the founder King’s statue about two months ago!” explained Gladiolus

“Yes!” everyone answer

“Do you remember that crazy event that happened during it!” explained Gladiolus once more.

Cor and Nyx groan loudly at this, how can they forget when that crazy lady actually jumps the barriers to hug Noctis in a big bear hug. She literally ran toward him in a full sprint and knocked Noctis to the ground, of course she was subdued by the crownguards and Kingsglaives. However, this woman was not screaming angrily at them but she was crying from pure happiness from hugging the King.

Noctis had a huge red mark on his back when he hit the stage hard, the doctors wanted to check if the fall caused by that crazy fan had done any damage to their King. Of Course they had checked him after Noctis had complained that his back was hurting him, nothing bad the mark will go away on it’s own. Noctis is lucky that he is not going to get a bruise from that incident.

“By the Star don’t remind me!” groan Cor as he remember that day

“I can’t believe she actually did that.” replies Nyx

“I wondered what ever happened to her?” asked Ignis

“Oh, about that I pardon her and allow her to go free!” explained Noctis as he rubbed the back of his head, “She didn’t mean it nor she meant any harm, she was just excited to see me in person!”

“I see!” answer Ignis

“I even had a nice conversation with her, she is quite friendly and kind!” explained Noctis truthfully he had one of the crownguard bring her up to the garden of the Citadel, for their talk over tea and sweets. “She was just grateful for all of the work I’ve done, that she did the only logical thing she could think of!”

“What is she grateful for that made her do sometimes like hugging the King?” asked Gladiolus he is upset that Noctis did sometime like that, to meet a woman that tackled hug him.

“Her kids!” answer Noctis

“What!” answer Gladiolus

“I gave her children opportunities in a better education at the school I already built and set up!” answer Noctis as he smiles at the memory, he remembers how that woman is crying in gratitude and That is she sorry for hurting Him when it was her intention to do so, “She hand me a letter from each of her children!”

“People will act differently from being appreciated by you, Noct!” answer Ignis

“I know I'm happy that the people are now proud to call me their King!” answer Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably got off track


	8. Ignis’ decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes special about Iggy

Ignis sat in his office only thinking on what he should do, he needed to make a decision soon. He decided to just get a second opinion from someone else.

He got up, picked up his cane and left his office, he walked quietly down the hallway. 

He thought back earlier today when he heard the baby’s heartbeat.

~earlier that day~

“Ok your majesty are you ready?” Asked Doctor Adam

“Yup.” Replies Noctis as he unbuttoned his dress shirt over his belly and lay down on the bed.

Doctor Adam stood over him with a portable Fetal Doppler Baby Heart Rate Monitor, he gently placed it on Noctis’s belly and turned the volume up.

Ignis held his breath on what he’s hearing, the baby’s heartbeat was very strong and fast paced which is very normal. While being developed in the womb, it brought a tear to his eyes.

“My, my what a strong heartbeat.” Commented Doctor Adam 

“Noct are you listening to this?” Asked Gladiolus with a proud tone.

“Yeah!” Answered Noctis as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ignis remained in an empress silent as he listened to the baby’s heartbeat. 

It is an amazing sound to hear. 

“Iggy?”

Ignis flinched when he heard Noctis call out his name, “yes Noct.” He replies in a calm voice.

“Are you ok?” Asked Noctis 

“I just can’t believe it’s happening.” Replies Ignis

“I know right it’s soon surreal!” Answer Gladiolus 

“Hey Doctor Adam, Cor and Nyx were here earlier before us right?” Asked Noctis 

“Yes, they did an ultrasound sound and boy you miss the drama that just unloaded here!” Explains Doctor Adam 

“What happened?” Asked a very intrigued Ignis 

“Lord Nyx and Lord Cor are expecting twins!”

“What seriously!” Answer both Gladiolus and Noctis 

“I was wondering about the echo of the heartbeat!” Explains Doctor Adam as he removes the wand from Noctis’ lower belly, “now I know.” 

“We saw the ultrasound and I only saw one baby?” Questions Gladiolus 

“The only conclusion that the first baby is hiding the second one!” Explains Doctor Adam

“Oh!”

“Doctor Adam, is Nyx even more a high risk?” Asked Ignis 

“Yes, once he gets to his 6 or 7 months he will have to be placed on bed rest!” Explain Doctor Adam

Noctis scoffs at this, “we all know Nyx well enough, that he will try to fight back.”

“Yeah, Nyx is the type of person who will refuse bed rest when he’s sick or injured.” Comments Gladiolus as he agreed with Noctis, “and being knocked up won’t stop him!”

“I’m aware of that!” Answered Doctor Adam as he begins to write a note to give to Noctis, for the next scheduled appointment. “However, he must have compromised in his condition!” He then handed the note to Noctis. “Alright your majesty I’ll see you in two weeks!”

“Thank you, Doctor Adam.” Replies Noctis as he took the note.

“Make sure you followed the guidelines I provide you with.” Reply Doctor Adam

“Of course, Doctor Adam!” Answered Noctis as he folded the note and put it in his back pocket.

“Please your majesty eat your vegetables!” Ordered Doctor Adam

Noctis flinched at this order, he still hated Vegetables with a passion. He even still hates beans, he knows Ignis is mixing vegetables into his smoothies. However, he tolerates it. “I’ll try!”

Doctor Adam couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at this, he just going to tell Ignis to continue on whatever he’s doing with the smoothies.

“Well, Doctor Adam we’ll see you later.” Replies Noctis as he waves towards the palace Doctor and leaves with Ignis and Gladiolus.

~end~

He decided to talk to Aranea, who is visiting from Tenebrae under the direct order from King Ravus Nox Fleuret.

She might give him a better insight into what he should do.

He remembered the day when Ravus became king and got married to his childhood sweetheart, the same day.

It was a beautiful ceremony.

They had their first child after a year of that day, and now expecting their second.

He remembered that Aranea loved to hang out at the KINGSGLAIVE training building; he also heard that she annoys Nyx sometimes.

He chuckles when very annoyed Nyx one day tells him that Aranea loves to call him pregger. She even knows that he’s pregnant, that's why she does it.

He enters the KINGSGLAIVE’s department office; he can hear where Aranea is at. She is talking to Crowe and from the sound of it are having a good conversation with each other. He walked up to them.

“Hello.” Ignis reply

“Hello lord Ignis!” Answer Crowe as she bow towards Ignis

“Yo, specs!” Answer Aranea 

“Aranea.” Replies Ignis

“How are you today?” asked Aranea

“I’m fine Miss Aranea!” answer Ignis with a smile.

“So what's up specs?” asked Aranea  
“I wanted to know if we can have a conversation in the common area, for tea and pastry.” suggest Ignis

“Sure, I’m down beside Captain Nyx isn’t here. He’s at hammerhead right now!” explained Aranea

Ignis smiles a bit at Aranea’s remark about Nyx’s location, “well he is busy working with the hunters!” 

“Yeah I know but it’s fun to make fun of him.”

“I see.” replies Ignis

“So shall we.” suggests Aranea as she gestures to Ignis to move so she can follow him.

“Yes!” answer Ignis

Ignis started to walk and Aranea started following him, “so how's your new position?” he asked out of being curious.

“Busy!” answer Aranea

“Nothing too bad I assume?” asked Ignis

“Nope!” answer Aranea calmly

“I’m glad!” answer Ignis

It took them awhile to get to the common area, Ignis had ordered hot tea and pastries to munch on. They sat at the table waiting for the maid.

“So I heard a rumor going around!” answer Aranea suddenly trying to make a lite conversation to break the awkward silence between them.

“What rumor is that?” asked Ignis calmly

Aranea was about to answer, however, a maid with a push cart arrived with their refreshments. 

The maid set everything up and right before she was about to pour the tea, Ignis had stopped her.

“That should be alright you may leave now.” replies ignis as he gently took the teapot from the maid.

“So please tell me what rumor?” asked Ignis as he poured the tea into the tea cups, after he was down he handed the first cup of tea to Aranea.

“The one about your King and your shield!” answered Aranea as she took the cup of tea, she gave him a small thank you.

“So what type of rumor is that?” asked Ignis

“Well I saw him and Gladiolus together before I went to the Kingsglaive department!” answer Aranea as she serves herself a piece of cake from the patter, she watches as Ignis pour himself a cup of tea.

“They are together!” answer Ignis calmly as he took a sip from his cup.

“No shit, are you shitting me!” exclaimed Aranea as she almost dropped her teacup, “they are sleeping with each other!”

Ignis signs in releaf and he’s glad that Noctis’ pregnancy hasn’t been discovered by anyone yet, Noctis and Gladiolus will release it to the public when they are good and ready. “I’m not going to lie to you Aranea, but yes they are. However, only a few people know!”

“Like who?” asked Aranea

“Myself, Prompto, Cor, and of course Nyx!” explained Ignis calmly as he grabbed a piece of shortbread cookies, “the other 3 council members doesn’t know about it yet.”

“I see!” answer Aranea

“But, I did ask you here not to talk about the daily lives of everyone!” explained Ignis

“Oh of course, you said you wanted to talk about something else!” answer Aranea calmly now remembering that he’s wanted to talk with her about something.

“I Need guides for an offer that I think about doing!” explained Ignis

“And what offer is that?” asked Aranea

Ignis took a deep breath and answer, “experimental eye surgery!” 

“Seriously what is the chance of it actually working?” asked Aranea  
“50/50 percent chance it will actually work!” explained Ignis

“Damn.” replies Aranea

“I’m still debating on it, however, I thought someone else's opinion would help me out!” answer Ignis

“My only suggestion is that you should only do the surgery if you need to!” explained Aranea as she placed her empty tea cup down on the table, she placed her elbow on the table and leaned, with her fingers entwined with each other. “I mean this is a life changing decision, however, in the end of the day it’s your choice.”

“Which means?” asked Ignis

“You have to have a reason for the surgery to your eyes!” explained Aranea

Ignis thought his main purpose was to see Noctis once again and see the child that is growing inside of Noctis as well, that is his reason and his need to do it. He plans to do this before Noctis gives birth, “Thank you Aranea, you help me with the decision that I’m going to make!” he claimed.

“Your welcome.” replies Aranea as she smiles toward him, she knows fully that he cannot see her smile.

They talk for some more and then afterward went their separate way, Aranea is heading back to the Kingsglavies ward to annoy Nyx. who she heard return back an hour ago.

Ignis heads toward the medical wing of the citadel, he’s going to see doctor Adam and tell him the decision he just made.

He stood in front of Doctor Adam’s office and he knocked on the door, he opened the door. When he heard a quiet ‘enter’.

“Oh, hello lord Ignis what a pleasant surprise!” answer doctor Adam

“Hello Doctor Adam!” answer Ignis as he stood in front of the desk.

“What is there anything you need, Lord Ignis?” asked Doctor Adam who now figured out that Ignis is there for a reason.

“Yes!”

“Do you want to sit so we can discuss whatever is on your mind!” suggest doctor Adam

“Yes, thank you Doctor!” answer Ignis as he sat down in the chair next to him.

“So what do you want to discuss about my lord?” asked Doctor Adam as he placed down the pen he was writing with.

“Yes, I do and I wanted to tell you that I’ve decided on a decision!” explained Ignis

“And what decision is that Lord Ignis?” asked Doctor Adam

“I wanted to do the eye surgery!” answer Ignis

Doctor Adam’s eyes widened from Ignis’ answer, “pardon my lord!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

“I want to go through the eye surgery!” explained Ignis once more again, as he played with his walking cane. “I have a important reason and I want to make it come true!”

“I see.” replies Doctor Adam

“So I came here, to start planning and schedule an appointment for the surgery!” explained Ignis

“I see, then we can do the surgery in 2 or 3 months!” Replies Doctor Adam

“I see.” Replies Ignis

“However, before the surgery I will go over things with you.” Explain Doctor Adam 

“Ok!” Answer Ignis

“This is a very big change for you my lord.” Replies Doctor Adam 

“I know!” 

“For people who are in the darkness for so long, the first thing they want to see is the sunset or sunrise!” Explain Doctor

“I know, however, the thing I first wanted to see is not an object but a person!” Answered Ignis calmly

“Oh!” Exclaimed Doctor Adam, he actually knows the person who Ignis wanted to see. Their King Noctis, that is his goal for the surgery. However, he believes that Ignis wanted to see the baby That Noctis will give birth to. “I see.”

“Any appointment I need to prepare for?” Asked Ignis 

“I’ll let you know.” Replies Doctor Adam

“Okay!” Answer Ignis

“So are you going to let Noctis know about the surgery?” Asked Doctor Adam

“No I’m going to let it become a Surprise!” Answer Ignis with a smile.


	9. The Huge Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably got slightly side track

Noctis is sitting in his office at his desk. He's nervous, very, very nervous.

He’s going to reveal to the other council members that he is pregnant.

He groans as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

He flinched when he heard someone calling his name, when he looked up he saw it was just Ignis.

“Noct, it’s time.” Replies Ignis 

Noctis just nods his head and stands up from his chair, “thank you Iggy!” He claimed

“All the council members are waiting for you, Noctis!” Explains Ignis 

“Thank you Iggy.” Replies Noctis 

“How are you, Noct?” Asked Ignis 

“Nervous!” Answer Noctis bluntly as he walked around his desk to stand in front of Ignis, “I’m so nervous that I lost my breakfast earlier!”

“I see.”

“Do you mind before you go into the meeting room, I can pick up an apple.” Suggested Noctis 

“Of course, Noct!” Answer Ignis

On the way to the meeting chambers, they stop by at the kitchen where the Head chef was preparing lunch for them.

“Oh, your majesty.” Replies The head master chef which causes all the other chefs to stop, they all bow to their king.

“Please at ease, Arthur!” Explains Noctis calmly as he stands in the doorway with Ignis standing behind him.

“Forgive me your majesty.” Replies Arthur as he stands up straight from the bow he just did. “So what a pleasant surprise, that the king has grace us with his presence!” 

Noctis smiled at his head master chef, “yes I wanted to know if I can have an apple for a snack?” He asked

“Of course, your majesty.” Replies Arthur as he picks up an apple that was close to him, he washed it before he handed it to Noctis. He allowed this because he was informed by Doctor Adam, that the king is now expecting. “Here your majesty!”

“Thank you, Arthur!” Answered Noctis as he took the apple, he then turned around to walk out of the kitchen, However. He flinched when Arthur called out.

“Congratulations, your majesty!” Answer Arthur suddenly with a huge smile on his face.

Noctis blushes deeply, “thank you.” He whispers knowing only the head master chef can hear him, saying it.

Arthur smiled as he watched Ignis and Noctis leave the kitchen, He looked around to finally notice that all the chef and prep workers were just standing watching. “Why are you just standing there get back to work!” He barks out his demands and watches all his employees scurrying around the kitchen like mices.

Noctis is eating the apple as fast as he can.

“Noct, slow down or you’ll choke yourself!” explained Ignis

“Hmmm.” replies Noctis with his mouth full with two big pieces of apple, he swallows it before he could say anything. “I just want to eat the apple before we get to the meeting chambers!” he explained as he took another big bite.

“I understand, however, I would rather you eat normally instead of scarfing down your food without breathing!” explained Ignis as he quickly grabbed the apple from Noctis’ hand before he took another huge bite of the apple.

That causes Noctis to stop walking, “Hey Iggy I was eating that!” he exclaimed as he tried to reach for the half eaten apple, however, Ignis moved it out of Noctis’ reach.

“I’ll give it back if you eat it slowly!” explained Ignis calmly

“Fine!” grumble Noctis angrily

Ignis smirk as he handed the apple back to Noctis, However. He kept his ear open to hear if Noctis is eating the apple fast again. But he smiled when Noctis did as he promised he ate slowly and calmly.

Noctis started walking again until he was standing in front of the closed meeting chamber’s door, he had finished off the rest of the apple as he held the core in his hand. He saw a maid with an empty push cart and he handed her the apple core, which the maid took gently from him to throw it away. “Thank you.” he replies with a warm smile.

“Your welcome, Your majesty!” answer the Maid as she walked away.

Noctis stood in front of the closed meeting chamber’s door, he sighed before answering. “Take a walk into the packs of Sabertusk!” 

“It will be fine, Noct!” Claimed Ignis as he placed a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “We are all here for you.”

“I know!” Answered Noctis as he went to push the doors open, he stepped inside. 

He saw that everyone was now standing when I entered the chamber, he nodded his head toward his loyal council members.

“Welcome your majesty!” They all Answered 

“Please, sit and we shall get this meeting started!” Answered Noctis in a firm tone.

“Of course your majesty!” They all Answered as they all sat down.

Noctis and Ignis sit down in their normal spot, “now before we get started. I wanted to thank all of you for giving me your time!” He explained with a smile.

“Of course your majesty!” Answer one of the older council members, a woman by the name of Mary.

“We will gladly give our time to you Sire!” Answer the older man in the council which Noctis surprisely remembered his name still, which his name is James.

“Now, this meeting is different from other meets we had before!” Explains Noctis 

Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Cor already know what Noctis is going to announce to the other council members, and Iris, James, and Mary. Had no idea about the news yet.

“I have an announcement to make!” Answer Noctis calmly and firmly.

“What is the announcement, your majesty?” Asked Council member James 

“I’m curious as well your majesty?” Asked Mary 

Iris was Basically bouncing in her chair, earlier she had tried to confront her older brother about the meeting. Noctis had ordered for, she knew something was going on between her brother and Noctis. That she couldn’t put her finger on, of course Gladiolus didn’t say anything to her and tells her to wait for the meeting they will be having.

She reluctantly said fine, and left the room where they were hanging out at.

Now it’s time for that big announcement that Noctis is going to report, and she is wondering if it’s good news.

Noctis took a deep breath and he just answer, “I’m with child.”

The whole meeting chamber was silent and the 3 members were trying to process what their King had said.

“Your…..majesty!” Shuttered James in shock, “forgive me did you just say you’re pregnant?”

“You heard correctly, Lord James.” Replies Noctis calmly 

“Your majesty, how?” Asked Mary

“I fell in love!” Answered Noctis sarcastically 

Before James and Mary could Answer Noctis, Gladiolus had jumped in to protect his lover.

“Before you start anything, I’m going to just say this out loud……..I’m the father!” Answered Gladiolus 

Mary, James, and Iris just stared at Gladiolus like he had a naga slithering out of his ears. Or he had just grown another head.

“Pardon!” Answer James

“Lord Gladiolus you are not the father, stop lying!” Answer Mary

Iris looked at Noctis and her eyes widened on what she saw, Noctis had a neutral facial expression on and when he finally looked at her. When he noticed that she was staring, his eyes told the truth. Gladiolus is really actually the father of Noctis baby, she jumped in to aid her older brother. “I don’t think he’s lying.” She pointed out.

“What!” Answer both James and Mary

“My lord and Lady, I was there when Gladiolus announced that he’s the father!” Explained Cor 

“As was I!” Answered Ignis

“Same here!” Answered Prompto calmly

“I’m the father!” Answer Gladiolus in a firm yet, protective voice. “That’s my kid growing in his belly!”

“I assured you lord James, lady Mary that I’m telling the truth I’m pregnant with Gladiolus’ child!” Answer Noctis calmly, his hand went towards his belly and he gently rubbed it. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Lord James, Lady Mary, you'll have to remember that the Amicitia family is also the oldest family beside the Lucis royal family!” Explain Cor once more

“The male are strong and don’t you forget about 300 years ago, a former Lucis king had married his shield's younger sister!” Answer Ignis

“Of course I remember and his son became a wonderful and wise king with honor and just, in history!” Answered James 

“Lord Gladiolus is going to become a target now!” Exclaimed Mary.

However, both herself and James were not mad or upset about Noctis’ pregnancy, they were both ecstatic about the future birth of the new heir.

“I’m prepared to take any backlash from the people!” Explain a determined Gladiolus 

“Your majesty, we are not upset about this in fact we are ecstatic about your pregnancy!” Answer Mary with a smile on her face.

“I wish that you had informed us on what you were planning!” Answered James

This had taken Noctis back a bit, at first he thought it was going to be a huge argument. “Forgive me I don’t understand.” He claimed 

“We originally plan that you married your shield, like you already know about the history Lord Gladiolus will provide a healthy yet strong heir!” 

The room was very silent after that exclamation, Noctis sat there with his mouth open like a fish.

Gladiolus is shocked too.

“Now since this is not in the open, we wanted to know if there are any plans?” Asked James

“Yes.” Agree Mary

“Uh……mmmmm I was planning to take Gladiolus as my consort, my husband as you know!” Explains Noctis fully coming back to his senses.

“Ah!” Answer both Mary and James who are very pleased with Noctis’ Answered.

“Waited a minute, I was inspecting a huge fight. How are you so accepting of my pregnancy and Gladiolus being the father!” Exclaimed Noctis 

“We were aware that you had feelings for each other in fact we highly recommend it and pushed it, now it works. Congratulations your majesty and lord Gladiolus!” Answer Mary with James smiling as he nods his head in agreement.

Gladiolus and Noctis just stared at each before, they looked around the chambers. Cor, Prompto, and Ignis are equally shocked as they were.

Noctis couldn’t help but to rub the bridge of his nose, he sighed in defeat.

“So now that we got this out of the way myself and Mary will take our leave!”explained Jame, he gestured to Mary to follow him. After they both had left the first person that had spiked out was Prompto.

“Uh, what the fuck just happened?” Question Prompto from being super confused.

“I know that stumped me as well.” Replies Cor well he got another story to tell Nyx, when he sees him at the barracks later.

“That actually went better than I thought.” Replies Ignis next.

Iris decided to join in their conversation, “Gladdy I can’t believe you and Noctis are going to have a baby.” She replied excitedly.

“I know I’m excited too!” Claimed Gladiolus proudly 

“Congratulations Noctis, Gladdy!” Answered Iris

“Thank you, Iris.” replies Noctis

“Your welcome Noct.”  
“Thank you little flower.” replies Gladiolus as he calls her by her childhood nickname that their father and himself called her.

Iris smiled at the childhood nickname, it was actually their father who started calling her that and later. Gladiolus started calling her that nickname, “So what are you hoping for a boy or girl?” she asked.

“I don’t really mind what gender it is as long it’s healthy.” replies Noctis

“Same here.” replies Gladiolus as he smiles at Noctis.

Iris smiles at their replies, however, that smile turns into a sad look. “I miss dad.” she commented as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I know, I miss him too!” answer Gladiolus

“Can we go visit his grave later?” asked Iris in hope

“Sure, we can even grab some of his favorite flowers to place on his grave.” suggest Gladiolus

“Ok!” answer a slightly happy Iris

Noctis, who is listening to their conversation, decides he’s going to visit his parent’s grave as well. “You know that's a good idea, I’m going to visit my parent’s grave too,” he suggested. It still bothers him to this day the last time he saw his father alive was when he was still in his 20's. “His mother died when he’s still a toddler so he could barely remember her.”

“Do you mind if I join you Noct?” asked Ignis

“Of course!” answer Noctis

"I remember what Flower is your father's favorite, however, I don't know what your mother!" explained Ignis sadly wishing he could help Noctis more better.

"that fine, couple months ago I found my mother's journal!" explained Noctis calmly.


	10. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I went offtrack on this chapter

Noctis stood in front of his parent’s grave site, with a solemn expression on his face. He bent down and gently touched his father’s name on the headstone, he also knew that Ignis and Cor were standing behind him.

“Cor, did my father suffer?” asked Noctis as he still kept staring at his father’s name.

“No, he stood his ground up until the very end!” explained Cor as he slowly walked up to where he can place a comforting hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “That made him a great and wise king putting others' needs before his own!”

“I was proud to be his son and I was angry with him for no reason, since I was younger. He did it out of love!” explained Noctis sadly.

Cor and Ignis remain silent as they listen to Noctis.

“Cor, do you think he will be proud of me?” ask Noctis suddenly

“Of course he would be, He’ll be proud of the man you became and a wise King you become!” explained Cor with a small sad smile.

Noctis smile sadly, “I wish I can see him one last time.” he comment calmly

“I know the same here, after all he was a close friend of mine.” replies Cor as he bent down to place some flowers on the grave, “however, he’s alive in you Noctis and don’t you ever forget it!”

“Thank you, Cor!” answer Noctis

“You’re welcome, your Majesty!” answer Cor

Noctis got to his feet and went over to his mother’s grave, he bent down tracing her name as well. “Was my mother beautiful?” he asked

“She was very beautiful, a lovely woman and kind queen!” answer Cor

“Have you met her?” asked Noctis, looking over his shoulder to look at Cor.

“Yes.” replies Cor calmly. “She was our childhood friend!” he explained calmly

“Oh!” answer Noctis

“She loves you and your father!” answer Cor

“I wish I could meet her.” comment Noctis

“I know she would be very proud to see the strong and wonderful man you grew into!” answer Cor as he smiles a bit, he then pulls out his wallet and searches through it and he smiles on what he had found. He pulls out a small picture and he hands it out for Noctis to take.

Noctis stood up straight and gently took the picture, and when Noctis went to look at the photograph his eyes widened. There in the photo were a younger image of his mother and father and they looked very young. “How old were they in this picture?” he ask

“Your mother was about 19 and your father about 20!” explained Cor

“I see!” answer Noctis who stared lovelying into the photo.

“You can keep that one, It’s a copy!” explained Cor calmly

“Thank you.” whisper Noctis

“Your welcome, your majesty!”

Noctis stared at the photo once more before he slipped it in his inner coat pocket right over his heart, he gently wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’ll treasure it always.”

“I’m glad!” answer Cor

“Noctis it’s almost supper time.” replies Ignis

“Oh!” answer Noctis finally remembers the time for supper.

“Well I should get going now, probably going to pick up supper to go for Nyx and myself!” answer Cor as he looked at his smartphone for the time.

“Hey, why don’t you and Nyx join us?” asked Noctis suddenly

“We don’t want to be a burden!” explained Cor

“You wouldn’t be!” explained Noctis

“Yes, we have a lot of food so we wouldn’t mind.” replies Cor

“It’s fine!” argue Cor

“It’s fine Cor and I’ve already text Nyx and he said fine!” explained Noctis with a huge smile on his face, and also showed his smartphone that showed the message he sent to Nyx. “He’s already on his way.”

Cor sighed at this, however, he let it side. “Fine!” he answered in defeat, fully knowing he talked his way out of the invitation. Well at least Nyx and Himself at going to get free food from this.

“Good!” answer a very happy and pleased Noctis.

“So what are we having for supper?” asked Cor very curious on the meal. 

“Master head chef Arthur is preparing something very nutritious and delicious!” explained Ignis

“Ok!” answer Cor who is still slightly upset with them.

“Shall we.” Replies Noctis as he gestured for them to follow him.

“Forgive us Cor, however, Noctis really wants you guy to join us!”explains Ignis

“It’s fine!” Answered Cor

“Say, Cor could you tell me more stories about my parents?” Asked Noctis 

“I’ll be glad too, your majesty.” Replies Cor 

Noctis smiles at Cor, he’s very grateful for the marshal. After all, Cor is the only link to learn more about his parents way before he was ever born, that is what he wishes for.

Cor calmly studies Noctis’ features, seeing that his king is somewhat at peace, he knows that Noctis is looking forward to hearing those stories. “We should be heading back now.” He suggested

“Yes we should.” Replies Noctis as he agreed with Cor, he gently grabbed Ignis’s hand and started to guide him.

“Noct I can walk by myself.” Groan Ignis after he felt Noctis’ hand on his.

“I know.” Replies Noctis with a smile, “but I want to do this!” He exclaimed with a motherly tone.

Ignis just sighed at this, the baby is only a couple weeks old and Noctis is already acting like a mother. Well it was bound to happen, “fine.” He replies fully aware that he’s not going to get his way.

Ignis is working with doctor Adam, they are planning his surgeries for his eyes; they haven’t scheduled a date or month to do so. Ignis wants to do while Noctis is still pregnant, so it can give him a time frame to recover his eyesight back.

Now he won’t be lying to himself that he’s nervous, however. That is his main goal. It’s sort of a gift for Noctis not just for himself.

“So when are you planning to address the public?” asked Cor

“When I’m about two or three months!” answer Noctis

“Oh!” exclaimed Cor

“I want to make sure I don’t have a miscarriage first!” answer Noctis

“That understandable.” replies Cor as he agree with Noctis’s choice.

“I wonder how the public will take the news.” Replies Ignis 

“We have to just wait and see!” answer Noctis

They finally reach the dining hall and they see that Nyx, Iris, and Gladiolus are waiting for them. 

Gladiolus and Nyx are in a deep conversation with each other, Iris is on the phone with her boyfriend now who she is Engaged to. With Gladiolus’ blessing, he treats her well and that’s what counts for Gladiolus; he is super protective of his family even now even more so withNoctis with his lover being pregnant with their first child.

Both Noctis and Gladiolus like Iris’ boyfriend.

They even met him in person, of course Lukes was super nervous to meet the King of Lucis and the Shield of the King.

Noctis offers him a job at the Citadel, which he took the offer.

Gladiolus is happy that his small family is growing larger, Iris even told him if she ever had a son. She’s going to start teaching him on how to be the Shield of the Kings, even naming him after their father in honor of him, however, using the great sword will be taught by him.  
Iris got off her cellphone after the call, she looked toward Noctis and smiled at him. “Hi Noct!” she called as she waved to him.

Gladiolus looked over and smiled at his lover, “Hey baby we’re waiting for you!” he explained with a warm smile.

Nyx smiled at Cor as well, he was already heading home until he got a text from Noctis inviting them to join them for a meal. Of course he couldn’t decline the offer of free food, he walked over to Cor and stood in front of him. “Sorry babe I couldn’t help myself!” he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine Nyx!”

“Hey but we’re going to get a good meal from this invite!” answer Nyx

“Yeah.” replies Cor

“Sorry, I don’t want to sound rude But I’m super hungry!” answer Noctis suddenly as he went to stand next to Gladiolus, “and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one!” he explained as he looked toward Nyx with a knowing smile.

Nyx smiles back at Noctis, which it is very true he was planning to head home to cook for himself and Cor. However, plans had changed when Noctis invited them to join them. He was actually pretty tired from work and standing on his feet all day, “I’m starving!” he answered as he agreed with Noctis.

“Well, let’s eat!” answer Noctis as he led everyone into the dining hall, they both went to the table and saw it being set for them. “Hmmm, smell great.” he replies when he smelt the air of the delicious aroma.

“Your favorite, Your Majesty!” explained the butter as he bow toward them, “roast beef with mash potato, and roast vegetables!”

“Did you inform the head chef about the guest we are inviting?” asked Noctis he called down earlier and told the head butler about the two extra people who are joining them for the meal, “they inform them about the requirements?” he asked

“Yes Sire we did inform them and they got right to work on the meal!” explained the head butler.

“Thank you!” answer Noctis as he went over to his normal spot at the head of the table.

“The head Chef even added a special desert afterward!” explained the butler as he watched everyone sit down at the table.

“Sounds good, going to give him and the other chef something special for doing this for me!” answer Noctis.

Meal is very pleasant for all of them, Cor and Nyx enjoy the company with their closest friends. They joked around with each other like normal families, laughing loudly and almostly choking on their food if someone said something that funny.

“Give my complement to the head chef!” answer Cor who to be honest actually enjoyed the meal, he’s not saying anything bad about Nyx’s cooking. For he too is a great chef, he read his file even before he started to court him. 

That Nyx had at one point run a Bar/restaurant before his homeland was destroyed by the Empire of Niflheim.

In his books both Nyx and Ignis are good cooks.

Thought he hasn't tried Ignis’ cooking he hears it from Prompto, Gladiolus, and Noctis. That his cuisine is in a whole another level.

“I’ll let him know.” replies Ignis with a smile.

“Thank you for inviting us Noct!” answer Nyx afterward

“You're welcome and your alway welcome to join us anytime you want!” explained Noctis as he leaned back into his chair.

“I’ll like that!” answer Nyx as he smiles toward Noctis, he’s like to develop a friendship with them. They welcome him with open arms into their makeshift family, he is also happy that he’s not going through the pregnancy alone.

They are going to support each other when their partner is working or out helping the hunter outside of the capital, what Noctis had told him earlier. If he didn’t want to be alone at his home, he’s welcome at the Citadel in a guest room until Cor had returned home.

Nyx had taken him in that offer, he can even provide the tea and sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much going here, however. it's a somewhat sweet chapter where Cor is telling Noctis about his parents.


	11. Noctis' Anxiety

Noctis is in his office, looking over some important documents he is looking over the proposal to rebuild school in Insomnia and build school all over Lucis. He already approved of them, he smiled at the thought of all his citizens thanking him. He leaned back into his chair and he started to gently rub his belly where he can feel it starting to swell, he is barely 2 to 3 months pregnant.

And he’s looking forward to seeing his little one.

Of course he kind of feels jealous whenever he sees Nyx’s baby bump. It's started to be more noticeable, well of course he’s pregnant with twins.

Now all the Kingsglaves now know that he’s pregnant, even they want to plan a babyshower for Him and Cor.

A knock on his office door, interrupts him from his train of thought.

“Enter!” Order Noctis, however, smiled when he saw who it was. 

Nyx enters Noctis’ office and bows towards him, “your majesty!”

“Hello Nyx, how are you?” Asked Noctis happily.

“I’m fine your majesty!” Answer Nyx

“Nyx how many times I told you, call me Noct when we are alone!” Explained Noctis as he got up from his chair.

“Force of habit, Noct!” explain Nyx as he straightened himself in a right up position, he smiled at the person who became a close friend to him throughout the years. He can say he does actually trust Noctis and everyone, “forgive me if I keep forgetting Noct.”

“It’s fine Nyx.” replies Noctis as he walks around his desk and is now standing in front of Nyx, “So care to join me for Tea and sweets?” he asked

“I would love to!” answer Nyx with a warm smile.

“Great!” answer Noctis as he took his cellphone out to call down to the kitchen, ‘hello it’s me can you send up some pregnancy tea and sweets up to my office, yes I will have a guest with me!”

Nyx watches Noctis quietly, he’s waiting for him to finish so they can sit down on the couch in Noctis’ office.

“Thank you.” replies Noctis as he finishes up the orders, he hangs up the cellphone. “They will be up with the refreshment in 10 to 15 minutes!” he explained as he gestured toward the couch in his office.

They both sit down on the couch and ease themselves to relax.

“So how are the hunts with the hunters doing?” asked Noctis as he leaned into the couch’s pillows.

“They are doing well. The hunts are up to 50% in kills and protecting the refugees!” explained Nyx as he follow Noctis’s lead

“I’m glad!” answer Noctis who is very pleased about the issue between the Kingsglavies and Hunters, both groups are working very well with each other. However, he did wish the percentages were most leaning toward 110% with more successful hunts. He has read all the reports lately from both groups, and he is glad that it’s working out. “The report has very pleasing results.”

Nyx smiles at Noctis knowing he’s somewhat pleased. “However, it’s going to be a while until it’s around 100%.” he comment calmly

“It’s fine, as long the Kingsglavies and hunters continued to work together!” answer Noctis as he gently started to rub the small swell on his abs, “everything will be fine.”

“Excuse me Noct, so when are you going to address the public on your pending pregnancy?” asked Nyx 

“Tomorrow!” answer Noctis as he looks down toward his growing belly, “I’ve already invited the press over to the palace.” he gently started once more to rub his belly again.

“Are you Nervous?” asked Nyx calmly after a actually heard Noctis’ shaking voice

“Yes.” replies Noctis truthfully

“I know I can tell, you sound nervous!” answer Nyx as he looks toward his own swelling belly, he knows what Noctis is feeling right now. “I feel the same way.”

“I know I can get through this. I will have everyone who is close to me there supporting me!” explained Noctis with a warm smile on his face. “So anyway figured out what to name your babies?” He asked

“If we have girls I wanted to name them after my sister Selena and Lady Lunafreya!” explained Nyx as he smiled at the thought of the two strong women he met in his lifetime, it was a way to honor them in memories.

“Ah I see.” replies Noctis slightly touched by Nyx’s choices of girls' names, “and if they are male?” he asked

“Normally in Galahd’s tradition the first born son is named after his Father, However. Cor doesn’t like it or wants to do it. I do Have a need in mind but I need your permission for it!” explained Nyx

“What is it?” ask Noctis very intrigued with the name request.

“Cor wants to name him after the late King Regis!” explained Nyx

Noctis eyes widened, he smiled, “I will be honored to have your son named after my father!” he explained

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” replies

“What if you wanted to name your son after your father?” asked Nyx

“I already picked out names for my baby!” explained Noctis

“May I ask what they are?” asked Nyx

“If I had a girl Amalia and if it’s a boy Solis!” explained Noctis

“Those are good names.” replies Nyx as he smiles toward Noctis, “I see them growing up to become strong individuals!”

Noctis was about to answer Nyx, however. He was interrupted by a knock on his office door. “Enter.” he called out to the maid.

The maid enters with a push cart filled with their refreshment, “Your majesty.” she replies as she bpw toward him in respect.

“Ah thank you.” replies Noctis with a smile as he gestures to her to come forward, both himself and Nyx watch her as she walks toward them. She was about to pour the tea until Noctis stopped her, “Thank you I can take it from here.” he replies in a gentle voice.

The maid bows toward Noctis again, “as you wish your majesty.” She stood up straight and turned to leave the office to finish her task before she was sent up with refreshment.

Noctis stood up and went toward the push cart to prepare them some tea, he finished pouring the first cup and then he turned to hand it to Nyx. “Here.” he offered kindly.

“Thank you.” replies Nyx as he takes the tea cup, before he takes a sip he stops himself from drinking it. “May I ask what type of tea is this?”

“Don’t worry it’s tea for pregnancy!” explained Noctis as he picked up a strawberries tart and also handed it to Nyx. “Ignis brought it for me. I believe he got about 5 boxes ready for me to drink!” He explained even more as he fixed himself a cup and also got a tart before he returned to the couch and sat down on it.

“Ah.” replies Nyx as he drinks his tea, “hmmmm, I can taste cranberries.” he comments calmly.

“I'm glad you enjoy it Nyx.” replies Noctis as he lifts the cup to his lips.

“I do enjoy the taste, would you mind if I can have a box?” asked Nyx

“Of course.” replies Noctis happily.

“Thank you.” replies Nyx

“Just remind me at the end of the day and I can get you a box.” replies Noctis

Nyx nodded his head in agreement.

Nyx and Noctis both enjoy herbal tea and tart, they also enjoy the talk they had with each other. Just enjoying their company while their partner is working.

“So how is the remodeling on the house going?” asked Noctis

“It’s finished and we are slowly moving some of our things in, we are thankful that the Kingsglavies are helping us out!” explained Nyx

“I would love to offer my hand as well Nyx.” suggest Noctis

“That's all right Noctis, we have more than enough help with the Kingsglavies!” explained Nyx calmly

“I see, well my offer still stands if you do decide!” answer Noctis  
Nyx just nods his head at Noctis’ offer, he just shows Noctis he is considering it. However he’s decided just to turn down the offer. “I’ll think about it.”

Noctis just smiled at Nyx.

“You know I am looking forward to the babies!” explained Nyx

“The same for me!”

“ I know Cor and Gladiolus will be great fathers!” answer Nyx with a warm smile, which causes Noctis to smile as well.

“I agree.” replies Noctis calmly as he leans back into the couch’s cushions, he started to gently rub his swelling belly. “Have you felt any movement yet?” he asked

“Nope, I guess it’s still too early for that yet.”

Noctis hums in Nyx’s answer. “But you are waiting for it?”

“Yes.” replies Nyx as he smiles briefly, “also Cor is waiting for that day as well.”

“I’m sure Gladiolus would be over joy once our baby started kicking and moving around!” answer Noctis

“It amazes me on how far we got to this point.” comment Nyx as he looks toward the opened window, he can hear the city's life outside, cars & trucks beeping people yelling. Etc, the years of fighting with the Niflheim empire and the hordes of Daemons. Of course he was in a coma during that.

“Yeah.” agree Nocits as he thought back when he thought he was going to die to stop the eternal night and the Starscourge, however, the god granted him his life again. “Just think I did sacrifice my life to end the Eternal Night and bring back the sun, however. The gods granted me my life again!”

“My guess they were grateful for your noble sacrifice and they honor you with Life once more!” explained Nyx

Noctis hums reality; he doesn’t fully understand why the gods granted him life again, for now he’ll just let it go. He’s very grateful for the gods and now he can live his life to the fullness, he can be there for his people and guide Lucis into a new and peaceful era.

He also had heard that the Niflheim empire had crowned Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt’s granddaughter Solara Aldercapt Antiquum as Empress, she ruled honorable and a kind and gentle heart. The people of Niflheim love her, after she was crowned empress she decided to create a peace treaty with Lucis. With herself and Noctis sign, she had returned the stolen lands back to Lucis to show that she showed no harm to Noctis or his Country and people.

He was grateful that she had done this, so he had honored her and her people and offered her patron. Afterall she should not be punished for her Grandfather’s crime against Lucis and the City of Insomnia.

She started to do trades with Lucis which is a part of the agreement between the two countries.

“It works out for everyone at the end of the scourge madness!” answer Noctis calmly, however. He never told anyone he sometimes gets a really bad nightmare, to the point he wakes up screaming. His screaming will make up Gladiolus, his lover will comfort him and ask him if he had a bad dream.

Of course Noctis will deny it because he doesn’t want to worry Gladiolus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta Reader will I hope you will enjoy it


End file.
